Rehabilitation
by Enigmatic Lotus Leaf
Summary: John's career comes to a hault when he is forced to have knee surgery. Entering rehab throwing his own pity party, his therapist puts a quick end to it. Will she end up helping him heal more than just his wrestling injury?
1. The Injury

**Here's a new story that I have been writing, even though I have one that has yet to be finished...but I promise that I will continue with that one. This idea has been floating around for a while...so I decided to start it. PLEASE let me know what you think...reviews are encouraging.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is recognized. I own Kiera Boelkes and that is as far as that goes...I would be lying if I said I wish I didn't own John. ENJOY!!!**

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!!!" John yelled when the doctor told him the news.

"I'm afraid I'm not Mr. Cena." Dr. Spencer told him. "As you can see here, you have a torn ACL and a shredded meniscus. You have no other choice but to have surgery if you ever want to continue wrestling."

"Are you sure those aren't someone else's MRI results? Those can't be mine." John argued.

"They have your name on them and that looks a lot like you leg." Dr. Spencer said. "I am sending you to Dr. Andrews in Alabama. He is one of the best surgeons in the country; he also has one of the best rehabilitation clinics. The head rehab specialist is probably the best in my books. They will have you back in the ring in no time."

John sighed as Dr. Spencer exited the room. John glared down at his knee. "This is all your fault." He said to it.

"They say talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." Said a voice from the doorway. John looked up to see his best friend, Randy Orton standing in the doorway. "Come on John, We have a flight to catch to Alabama."

"Yeah, don't remind me." John mumbled as he hobbled past Randy on his crutches. Randy laughed lightly as he followed his friend out to their rental.

"Alright Mr. Cena, we will do surgery tomorrow afternoon at 1 pm. It should take between 3 to 4 hours. You will then be brought back to one of our hospital rooms and you then will begin rehab the following day. I will need you here by 11:30 so we can begin your surgery preparations. And remember nothing to eat or drink besides sips of water after 2 am, and especially no alcohol tonight. Any questions?"

"Yeah, how long do you think I will be out?" John asked, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"Estimated time…4 to 6 months, to possibly be back at one hundred percent. It really all depends on you. If you work hard and stick to it, you will be back in no time. But I have no worries about you working hard. My head therapist is going to be taking care of you and to put it simply, she can be a hard ass and takes pride in the fact that she can push people past their limits. If you're working hard, she will make you work harder. Her name is Kiera Boelkes and trust me, you will be back in no time." Dr. Andrews said giving John a warm smile. John returned his smile as he walked out of the room.

"Thanks Dr. Andrews. I'll see you tomorrow." John said as he waved.

John hobbled out of the clinic and down the street to the hotel he and Randy were in. Randy smiled at him as he entered through the door.

"You ready for tomorrow?" Randy asked.

"I don't have a choice, I have to have the surgery. Damn knee." John said collapsing on the couch.

"Why don't we go out tonight, there are a few good clubs and bars around the area, get your mind off the situation for a while." Randy said.

"I can't drink."

"So? We can still have a good time, no one ever said there was anything wrong with Mountain Dew. I won't even drink tonight. Come on man, you need to relax for a while."

"Fine, I'll go." John said closing his eyes.

John sat drinking a can of Mountain Dew, on a bar stool in one of the local bars. He looked out and spanned the crowd, seeing Randy dancing with a few girls.

"At least he can enjoy himself." John mumbled to himself as he drank his MD. John was spacing off when a curvy, curly haired brunette, dressed in a yellow halter top and a flowing white skirt approach him.

"And why can't you? No one ever said you had to be out in the crowd dancing to enjoy yourself." The woman said sitting down in a nearby bar stool.

John snapped out of his depressed trance. He looked over at the woman, giving her a puzzling look.

"Aren't you John Cena?" She asked.

"No, I'm miserable." John replied. The woman smiled at him.

"So you are at a bar drinking Mountain Dew? Makes perfect sense." She said indicating to the can he had in his hand. "So what did you do?" She asked, nodding towards his left leg that was heavily taped and in a brace.

"I tore my ACL and shredded my meniscus." He replied. "I have surgery tomorrow afternoon. That would be why I am drinking Mountain Dew."

"Really? Is Dr. Andrew's doing it? I've heard that he is really good." She said ordering a martini.

"Yeah. He is an amazing surgeon. I'm doing rehab here too. I guess her name is Kiera or something like that."

"Kiera Boelkes? I've heard she is a real hard ass. I think she worked with Paul Levesque and Dave Bautista when they were down here." John quirked an eyebrow at the brunette, she smiled at him as she drank the rest of her martini. "Well Miserable, it was nice to meet you, but I really must be going. I hope your surgery is successful and that you have fun with Kiera." She stood up and gave him one final smile before turning and walking towards the door. John watched as she left, seeing a tattoo on her lower back, just peeking out between her shirt and skirt.

"So I didn't see who that was, but from this angle she looked pretty good. Did you by any chance get her name?" Randy asked coming over to John. "You seemed to be having a nice conversation with her over here."

"Shit." John said, hitting himself on the head. "I didn't ask her name."

Randy rolled his eyes as he helped John up. "Come on big man, I should be getting you back to the hotel, you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow."


	2. Meeting Kiera

"Congratulations John, you once again have an ACL in your leg." Dr. Andrews said as John came out of his anesthesia. "Are you feeling any pain?"

"Not at the moment, but give it some time and I'm sure I will." John said with a small grin.

"Well let us know as soon as you feel any discomfort." Dr. Andrews said. "You will be here for the next few days. Kiera will be coming in tomorrow morning to get you started on your strengthening exercises. You will be doing a series of those for the next few weeks. Today is Wednesday, so my guess would be that you will be moving into your apartment here on Friday."

"Apartment?" John asked.

"Yes. The WWE has decided to put you up in one of our apartments during your stay here, it is quite a bit cheaper than a hotel. It will be ready for you when you leave here. Now will Mr. Orton or anyone else be staying with you?"

"No, Randy flies out tonight to go back on the road, so it will be just me."

"Fine, fine. Well Mr. Cena. It is about 7 pm. I would recommend that you get some rest. Knowing Kiera, she will be here by 8 to work with you."

"Ok, thanks Doc." John said as Dr. Andrews exited the room. Randy came in shortly after.

"Hey man, how you feeling?" Randy asked sitting next to him in a chair.

"Right now, helpless. I really hope I am back on my feet soon, this may actually drive me to insanity." John said smiling.

"Too late for that, you're already there." Randy said jokingly. "So, excited to meet your therapist tomorrow? Maybe she'll be hott."

"Tone down the hormones Rand. I am not going to do anything with my therapist, that's like doing something with my doctor."

"Is there something that you would like to tell me? I mean, I could have sworn that you liked chicks."

"Randy! You know what I meant." John said.

"Man, what ever you chose to do in your spare time is completely up to you…Ouch! What was that for?" Randy asked rubbing his arm where John had hit him.

"Stop being an idiot. You know what I meant. I'm not going to do anything with my therapist."

"Even if she is hott?"

"Even if she is hott. For all we know she could be some 50-something year old woman. Besides, I need to keep my focus up so I can get back in that ring ASAP."

"I suppose you're right, but I have to get to the airport. I'll talk to you later this weekend. I'll talk to Paul and Dave and see what they thought of this Kiera chick, she helped them didn't she?"

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks for coming man, means a lot. Now get back on that road and kick some serious ass for me." John said waving to his friend as he left. John sighed as he pulled the string to turn off his light and drifted off into sleep.

"Mr. Cena. Mr. Cena. It's is time to wake up sir." The young nurse's aid said nudging him awake. John slowly opened his eyes and looked at the clock.

"It is time to wake up at 7:30 in the morning? I thought the therapist wasn't coming until 8, I was going to sleep until 7:58." John said looking up at the young aid.

"She isn't sir, but she called and said she wanted you awake and dressed by the time she got here. And she wanted you to do it by yourself." She added handing him his clothes. John looked up at the aid as she smiled at him and walked out.

John sat up and groaned from the pain that emitted from his leg. "_This should be interesting._" John thought to himself, taking off his hospital gown.

At 7:55, John had managed to get his boxers on and was currently working on pulling his jeans shorts over his ass. He managed to get them up just as he heard a knock on the door. Sighing, he leaned back onto his bed. "Come in."

John looked up to see a curvy, curly haired brunette dressed in khakis and a pink polo carrying a patient chart walk into his room. She gave him a warm smile as she removed her glasses.

"Good morning Mr. Cena. I'm Kiera Boelkes, your physical therapist."

"You mean _you_ are Kiera? Didn't I meet you the other night at the bar?" John asked looking up at her. _Shit, Randy was right. This is going to be hard._

"No, I met a man named Miserable. He does look a lot like you though, do you know a Miserable?" She asked smiling down at him.

"Yeah, that would be me. Sorry for the way I acted that night. I was in a bad mood." John said apologizing to this girl he thought he would never see again.

"No problem. I don't meet many people who are thrilled to have their career come to a halt for a while because of an injury that requires them to have surgery." Kiera said looking at him, she giggled a little, he did look cute when he was embarrassed.

"What is so funny?" John asked.

"Well, I asked for you to be dressed when I got here, at least you tried." She said.

"I was getting there, I just decided to take a break. I worked hard to get this far." John argued.

"Yes, I see that. But," She took a step towards him. "You have no shirt on, no shoes and your pants are on backwards." John looked down and noticed that she was right.

"So that's what the back of my jeans look like." He said.

"Well why don't you continue working on your pants while I go talk to your nurse. I'll be right back." She said leaving. John sighed as he began the strenuous work or turning his pants around. He managed to get that done and then get one of his socks on before Kiera came back.

"Hey, I think you're getting the hang of this." She said walking back in, she grabbed his other sock and his shoes. She sat down at the end of the bed and quickly put them on his feet.

"Thank you." He said as he put on his shirt. "So what am I in for today?"

"Well, since it is the day after your surgery, I am going to go easy on you because you are still healing. We won't begin anything really strenuous for about another week or so." She said reaching out with her hand. "Ready?"

"Ready for what?" He asked as she stood up and grabbed his legs, swinging them off the bed and pulling him up into a sitting position. John winced in pain.

"You ok?" She asked looking at him.

"Yeah, give me a minute." John said, still wincing. She smiled as she left the room. She came back a few moments later with a wheelchair. She put it next to his bed and locked the wheels before once again holding out her hands. John looked at her skeptically. "I didn't like the after effects of what happened last time you did that."

"Come on Mr. Cena. You can't stay in this bed all day." She said, hands still extended. "Just stand up and try not to put any weight on your left leg. All we are going to do is stand up and sit in the wheelchair."

"Ok, but on one condition." John said. She raised her eyebrows, waiting for the condition. "Call me John, no one but my banker calls me Mr. Cena. It makes me feel old."

"Deal." She said as she grabbed his hands. "Now stand up when you are ready, putting all your weight on your left leg."

John looked up at her, the look on his face telling him that this was going to be painful. She just smiled at him reassuringly as he took a deep breath and stood up, pain shooting through his leg. He closed his eyes until the pain passed. He opened them and looked down into Kiera's deep brown eyes.

"You ok?" She asked, knowing he was in pain. He smiled slightly as he nodded his head. "Ok, go ahead and pivot on your foot. Now reach back and lower yourself into the wheelchair. Feel better?"

"Now that I'm sitting? Yes." John said. Kiera lifted his leg up and put it back down on one of the foot pedals. She unlocked the brakes and wheeled him out of his room and to the elevator. "Where are we going?"

"Well, since you are not in a nursing home, down to the basement to your therapy." She said as the door opened. John looked around at the vast basement. There were all sorts of mats, steps, bars, balls and many other random things. There were several exam rooms to the back. To the left of the elevator was a door that said 'GYM' on it. It was by far, the largest therapy room that John had ever seen.

"This is nice." John said as she wheeled him into one of the exam rooms.

"Wait till you see the gym." She said. She helped John to stand up and sit on the exam table. "Paul really likes the gym here, whenever the WWE is in town, he and a few of the other guys come here to work out. Ok, we are just going to do a few simple exercises to help you build strength back in you leg and to get that new ACL working."

Kiera showed him a few simple exercises before helping him stand up and get back in the wheelchair. She wheeled him back to the elevator.

"Don't I get to see the gym?" he asked as they entered the elevator.

"Not until you are able to hobble around on crutches. It is just too hard to maneuver a wheelchair in a gym. Sorry." She said looking down at him, seeing him pouting, he did look cute. "Hey, no pouting. You'll get to see it Monday. You should be hobbling along quite well by then. Besides, we won't be working in there for a few weeks anyway."

John argued all the way back to his room. Kiera wheeled him in, making a few notes in his chart before taking her leave, telling him she would see him tomorrow. She mentioned how they were going to try him out on crutches so he could move into his apartment tomorrow.

John's nurse brought him in some of his pain pills. Deciding to catch up on the sleep he had been lacking, he crawled back into his bed and fell asleep.


	3. Kiera's Determination

A Week Later…

"I can't go any farther, I need a break."

"Five more steps."

"No."

"Five more."

"No."

"Well how do you expect to get to the chair? I'm not bringing it to you and if you sit down on the floor, I'm not helping you up." Kiera said folding her arms across her chest. She looked over at John. "Pouting is not going to get you anywhere."

"I have been working really hard though." He whined. "Please let me sit."

"You know, if you would have been taking those 5 more steps, you would already have been sitting." Kiera said smirking at him.

John grumbled as he slowly took five more steps. Kiera smiled as she brought a chair up behind him. "Now that wasn't so bad was it?"

"Do you have any idea how much pain some of your patients are in sometimes, why do you push them so hard?" John asked curiously.

Kiera didn't say anything as she came around to the front of the chair, pulling up another. She bent down as she rolled up the right leg of her jeans to reveal a scar. "I tore my ACL during a tennis match in college. This was after I severed 2 ligaments in my ankle my freshman year of high school and had surgery to repair my rotator cuff in my shoulder my junior year. I am also looking at having to have surgery in the next 10 years on this same leg to fix a slightly torn meniscus that gets worse every year." She looked up at him, sorrow in her eyes.

"Sorry I asked." John said, looking into her eyes. "I didn't realize…" Kiera stood up and looked out of a window.

"I do know what the pain is like. I feel it everyday." She said staring out of the window.

"I also know what it is like to have a therapist who could give a shit less whether you get back to 100 or not. It's all too common for people to want to give up when they are sidelined with an injury that changes their life. I got that way, and my therapist gave up on me, she didn't care, all she wanted was her paycheck. By the time I snapped out of my trance it was too late, I was never going to be the athlete that I was before. I needed someone to push me to and past my limits and no one did."

She sat back down in the chair across from him. "I made a vow to myself and to every patient I have had and will have to NEVER give up on them and not allow them to quit. That John, is why I push them and is why I am going to push you."

After the conversation he had with Kiera, John definitely stepped his game up. Well, especially after he had a talk with Paul and Dave. John couldn't help but admire the way she pushed him, and the faith that she had in him. She was always offering him a supportive smile and encouraging words. John continued to get harassed by Randy, especially when he found out who Kiera actually was.

"_You mean to tell me that the chick you were talking to at the bar is actually your therapist? I told you she would be hot." Randy said._

"_You didn't even know who she was." John argued._

"_I have an intuition about these things, besides the fact that I know everything."_

_John laughed. "Ok, fine. She's hot, there I said it, happy?"_

"_Partially, why don't you ask her out?" Randy asked._

"_She's single!" Dave yelled from the background._

"_Man, I am not going to ask my therapist out, no matter how hot she is."_

"_Well, you obviously like her, just admit it. It wouldn't hurt anything, but I gotta go. Be good and grow some balls." Randy said before hanging up._


	4. Landon and His Advice

John couldn't deny that he may have had feelings towards Kiera, but he didn't know if she felt the same. He looked forward to his therapy every day because he would get to see Kiera. He had memorized everything about her; the way her hips swayed when she walked, the different ways she would smile, and the determined look in her eye whenever she was working.

He had finally gotten the tour of the gym he wanted once he got off his crutches. He had to take it slowly, mainly working on his arms and abs everyday, his legs he worked on during his therapy.

John was smiling to himself as walked out of the elevator into the therapy room. He had to laugh when he saw a little boy spinning in a chair in the center of the room.

The little boy stopped, hearing someone else in the room, his eyes lit up when he saw that it was John Cena.

"Do you know who you are?" He asked as John approached him.

John smiled as he sat down on another chair. "No, but you seem to know who I am."

"Yeah, you're John Cena! I haven't seen you on the tv for a while, where have you been?"

"Well, I had to have surgery on my knee, so I'm here healing. Is that why you are here?"

"No, I'm here with my auntie Anna. She never told me she knew you."

"Well that wasn't very nice at all. So, you know who I am, but I don't know you at all. What's your name?"

"I'm Landon and I'm 6, but I'll be seven in a few months. I had to come to work with Auntie Anna today because there is no school and my Daddy is at work." Landon said giving him a cheesy grin. "Have you met my Auntie?"

"Well, I don't think so, the name doesn't sound too familiar."

"Well you should meet her. Are you single? Auntie is single and my Daddy is always telling her that she needs to get a man." Landon told him, all the while spinning in his chair. John laughed at the little boy.

"Yes, I'm single."

"Then you should ask her out. It's a Friday and she probably doesn't have anything to do. She told Daddy that she was working with a cute and hot guy. It must be you cuz all the rest of them are either kids or old people."

Kiera approached the door and smiled, seeing her nephew had already met her patient. He was talking animatedly as he spun around in a chair. John was laughing at the little boy as he watched him start to do circles around him. 'God he's hot.' Kiera thought to herself, seeing his dimples deeply implanted on his face. 'Kiera you need to stop, you can't get involved with your patient!'

"Landon, are you bothering my patient?" Kiera asked, smiling at the sight before her. Landon stopped spinning in his chair and smiled at Kiera. John smiled, she looked so good in just a simple pair of jeans and a black polo.

"No, I was being good, I always am." Landon said standing up.

"I see. Did you know that Jason brought Sara in with him today?" Kiera asked, Landon instantly perked up, he turned to John. "I gotta go, a man has to treat his woman well." Landon said as he walked over to Kiera.

"I'll see ya later Auntie. If you need me, you know where I will be. John, think about what we talked about." John and Kiera laughed and waved to him as he bounced down the hallway.

"Did I miss something?" Kiera asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Just some man talk." John said with a smile. "Although I feel like I'm the one missing something, Auntie Anna."

Kiera smiled. "My full name is Kieranna. Everyone but my brother and Landon call me Kiera. I hope Landon wasn't too nosy, he has a problem with that."

"No, he was just fine, we had a nice talk." John said, deciding not to embarrass her…yet. "He seems like quite the ladies man."

"He is. I swear he has a new girlfriend every week, but he keeps coming back to Sara." Kiera said with a smile. "He has a big mouth though, and doesn't know when to keep it shut. He also is very persuasive, I don't know how many things he has talked me into. All he has to do is flash his smile and give me those big green eyes and I cave for him almost every time."

"I do the same thing for my nephews." John said as he started to do his stretches. "It's amazing what a smile and some puppy dog eyes do to ya."

"Tell me about it." She said as she put some resistance on his leg.

They talked about family until John was finished with his therapy.

John decided to go out on a limb and take Landon's advice. "Kiera…" he said, getting her to give him her attention. "What are your plans for dinner tonight? Maybe we could go get something to eat."

Kiera looked at John, a shocked expression on her face. "John, I'm flattered, really I am, but you're my patient. I just don't think I could do that. I'm sorry." _Why did you just turn him down? What's wrong with you?_

"That's fine, just thought I would ask." John said, a saddened look on his face. Kiera was about to say something when Landon came running in.

"Anna! Anna! Can we get some ice cream? Pleeeease!" he asked looking up at her as she turned around.

"Landon, we can't. We have to go to the nursing home." Kiera said crouching down in front of the little boy. John leaned slightly to the side as she squatted.

"Please." He asked quietly, looking at her.

"I can't." Kiera said.

"I'll take him." John said snapping out of his trance. Landon's eyes lit up, while Kiera looked up at him.

"Are you sure? He can be a handful."

"Yeah, I have nothing else to do. We'll have loads of fun." John said, he bent over next to Kiera and looked at Landon. "What do you think; think you can handle me for ice cream?"

"Yeah! Let's go John!" Landon said grabbing his hand.

"Where do you want me to pick him up?" Kiera called after them.

"Just pick him up at my apartment! Number 213!" John called as Landon drug him out of the therapy room to the elevator.

"He seems excited." Dr. Andrews said walking into the therapy room. "How are things going with John?"

"He's doing really well. It took a while, but I think I finally got him into the swing of things. I told him he was going to be pushed."

"He seems like a really nice guy. I think you are going to have some trouble pulling your nephew away from him."

"I think you're right."

"So why did you turn him down?" Dr. Andrews asked, Kiera looked at him. "I'm serious, why did you turn him down? He obviously likes you, and you seem to get along well with him. Your nephew loves him."

"I really don't think I should be getting involved with my patients. I mean, in a few months he is going to be back on the road anyway. Those long distance relationships never work."

"Which is why so many of the superstars have successful marriages, it never works. Just think about it Kiera, you could use a change from your normal routine. Besides, a patient isn't always a patient." He said as he walked away.

Kiera got out of her car in front of the apartment marked 213. She took a deep breath as she walked up the sidewalk to the front door. She knocked on the front door and opened it when she heard someone yell 'come in.' They both muttered a hello as she walked in. She couldn't help but smile at the sight before her.

John and Landon both, were focused on the video game that they were playing.

"Yeah! I told you I would beat you. And you were champion? Who taught you to play video games anyway?" Landon said, celebrating his victory.

"Being the champion in real life is a lot different. I grew up with four brothers, playing video games is in my blood. Who taught you?"

"Anna. She could kick your butt!"

"Let's not go too far. I'm not that good." Kiera said. "Did you have fun with John?"

"John is awesome! I had tons of fun with him." Landon said, sitting back down next to him.

"Was he good?"

"Of course." John said. "You're back sooner than expected. You done for the day?"

"Yeah." She said giving him a warm smile. "Landon, are you ready to go?"

"No, but I guess I don't have a choice."

"You would be guessing right. Your dad will be getting off work in about a half hour anyway." She said crouching down to his level. "Do you want to go put your shoes on while I talk to John?" The little boy nodded his head eagerly and ran to the door.

"Thank you so much. I know he can be a handful sometimes." Kiera said standing back up.

"It was really no problem. All we did was eat ice cream and play video games. Did you have fun at the nursing home?"

"Yeah, saw all my grandparents, did some thinking too." She said taking a few more step towards him. When she was just a few inches away, she looked up at him. "I was wondering if that dinner offer was still open."

John's face lit up. "Of course, if you're still willing to take it."

"I've considered it. What time were you thinking?"

"How about I pick you up at 7?" John asked, unable to hide his smile.

"Sounds good." She said and pulled out a pen. She took his right hand in hers and wrote down her address. "I'll see you at 7." She gave him a small smile as she backed away from him. "You ready to go Landon?"

"Yes Anna. Bye John!" He waved as they left, smiling when he heard Landon asking Kiera about her date.


	5. Advice and A Date

"Jenny, I must be absolutely crazy!" Kiera said into her phone while rushing about her room. "What was I thinking?! I can't go out with him. He's my patient for crying out loud. Not to mention that I am in no way, shape or form a diva. Why do I feel like I have just set myself up for a major disappointment?"

"Calm down. First of all, he wouldn't have asked you in the first place if he didn't like you. Second, who cares if you aren't a 'diva?' You have curves that most of these girls would die to have. You have a natural ass and boobs that most of us pay for. And third, who gives a rat's ass if he is your patient? He isn't your patient forever."

"See, this is why you are my best friend. Even when you are miles away from me, blowing shit up for the WWE, you are still able to help me out." Kiera said sitting on her bed.

"I take pride in that, thank you."

"I know you do. I saw the new pyros for Jeff on Monday, very nice. How is Jeff by the way? Have you set a date yet?" Kiera asked.

"We're not even engaged!"

"Oh that's right, it's a promise ring. Silly me. I still find it hard to believe that you actually ended up with him. Sorry I doubted you all those years."

"Hey, when I make a promise, I keep it. Think of it this way, by dating him, I can't get arrested for grabbing his ass like I did at Wrestlemania."

"I think your dad shit his pants when I called and told him that I actually needed that bail money for you." Kiera said laughing.

"He did. Now go get ready for your date. Don't worry about anything, he is a really nice guy. Oh, and try to avoid the usual jeans and tank top." Jenny said and hung up. Kiera laughed as she got up and walked into her closet.

Taking Jenny's advice, Kiera selected a flowing, knee length black skirt and a bright pink tank top. She added her black flip flops and a few pieces of jewelry. She took her hair out of the towel, deciding to leave her hair down and added some very light make up. Just as she was finishing up, she heard her doorbell ring. She smiled as she walked to the door and took a deep breath before opening it.

John was dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and a green polo. He wore his usual tennis shoes, but left the hat off for the night. He gave her a warm smile. "You look amazing."

"Thanks, you don't clean up so bad yourself."

"I try. You ready to go?" He asked extending his arm. She smiled as she nodded and linked her arm through his.

Kiera stood on the edge of a fountain, watching John. They had decided to take a walk in a nearby park after their dinner, only to be spotted by a few wrestling fans. She smiled as she watched him sign a few autographs and take some pictures. After about 10 minutes, the fans dispersed. John turned around and walked up to Kiera.

"I'm sorry about that, but I just couldn't turn them down." He said looking up at her.

"Don't be sorry. They're your fans. I would have been disappointed if you hadn't signed anything for them." She said, walking around the fountain. "I think it's great that they still support you even though you are out with an injury right now."

"What can I say? They made me into the superstar that I am today. They have been there through thick and thin for me, I am very grateful." John took a coin out of his pocket and flipped it into the fountain. He smiled down at Kiera.

"What'd you wish for?" Kiera asked curiously.

"I can't tell you till it comes true." John replied. Kiera raised her eyebrow at him. She reached down into his pocket and retrieved another coin. She kissed it before flipping it too, into the fountain.

"So John, tell me something about yourself." She said sitting down on the edge of the fountain.

"Like what?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"I don't know, something, anything. Some weird fact."

"I tan with my socks on." Kiera quirked an eyebrow at him. "What? You said some weird fact. Well, that is a fact, call it weird if you want. What about you? You harboring some deep secret that you don't tell many people?"

"I still have my baby blanket that my grandmother made for me when I was born. I don't know if it is a deep secret, but it is something that not many people know."

"I think that's cute." John said, he decided now was the time to embarrass her a little. "Speaking of cute, I've heard that you have been working with a really cute guy." John smiled seeing her cheeks turn a bright red color. He thought she looked so cute. "I must say, I really love that Landon kid."

"I swear that kid will be the death of me." Kiera said standing up. "Are you assuming that it was you? Don't make assumptions John, they're not always right."

"But…" John said standing in front of her. "As Landon has told me, all the other people that you are working with right now are either old or kids. I think that narrows it down quite a bit. Now that I think about it, it narrows it down to me."

"Landon has no clue what he is talking about. He is only 6."

"Oh, but I think he does know what he is talking about. Kids only say what they see."

"Getting a little cocky there Cena."

"When a beautiful woman thinks I'm cute, I have reason to be. So are you going to admit to it?"

"No." She said and turned to walk away. John stared at her as she walked down the path in the park. "You can stop staring at my ass any time now!" She called, looking at him over her shoulder. John laughed before he jogged to catch up to her.

John parked his car and got out to walk Kiera up to her door.

"I had a really good time tonight Kiera, I'm glad you decided to take me up on my offer." John said looking down at her.

"So did I John." She said smiling.

"You have an amazing smile." He said watching her blush. "I hope we can do this again sometime, but to do that, I would need you number?"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, so…"

"Sorry, but I'm not going to give it to you." Kiera said. "Don't give me that look. I'm not giving it to you because Landon has probably already left it somewhere for you, you'll just have to look for it."

"So I get any consolation for at least asking?" John asked, giving her a boyish grin.

Kieran looked at him for a moment before leaning up and kissing him lightly, letting her lips linger on his for a moment. "Maybe you are cute after all." She said before stepping into her house. "I'll talk to you later…if you ever find the number."


	6. Movie Night

Kiera walked into her house the next morning to her cell phone ringing. Taking off her shoes, she grabbed it and answered it.

"So here's what I'm thinking." John said into the phone, causing a laugh from Kiera. "Other than the fact that Landon is a very smart kid, how about you come over to my place around 6 and we have a movie night. We can eat pizza and popcorn, lounge around in our sweats and just enjoy a night together."

"Hmm…I suppose I could do that. So how long did it take you to find the number?"

"Well, after about an hour of searching my apartment, I decided to play some video games. He put your number as his name on the top score list after Anna. That kid definitely thinks outside the box."

"That he does, I have taught him so well. So what kind of movies will we be watching tonight?"

"What do you feel like watching?"

"Anything is fine with me, I'm not real picky when it comes to movies. We can decide tonight when I get there."

"Ok, I'll see you at six then?"

"Six it is." She said before hanging up.

Kiera smiled as she knocked on the door to apartment 213. John took one last look around the room before he opened the door. "Hey." He said giving her a hug. "The pizza just got here and I just finished popping the popcorn."

"Great. I made some chex mix too, thought I should at least contribute something." She said following him inside. She slipped her shoes off at the door and looked at John. "What are you wearing?"

John looked at himself. "Clothes?"

"You said we were going to lounge around in our sweats. You are wearing jeans shorts, which is in violation of the dress code for this evening."

"Would you like me to go change?" John asked smiling at her. She smiled and nodded her head. "Ok, I'll be back in a bit. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable. I have a stack of movies on the table, go ahead and chose something to watch." John said before walking down the hallway to his room to change.

Kiera walked over to the couch to sit down and grabbed some movies, finally deciding on _See No Evil_, since she hadn't seen it yet. She put it in the DVD player and flicked off the overhead lights. She was just turning on the lamp beside the couch as John walked in.

"Is this in accordance with the dress code for the evening?" John asked sitting next to her.

Kiera looked at him. Loose fitting sweatpants, white beater, damn he looked good. "I think it'll work."

"Good, because if you were going to make me change again, I just may have come out naked." John said in a serious voice. Kiera looked at him with wide eyes as he started laughing. "I was kidding! What movie are we watching?"

"I decided on _See No Evil_ since I haven't seen it yet."

"Great choice. Now if it gets too scary or gruesome, let me know and we can put another movie in."

"You're kidding right? I love horror movies. The movie itself isn't what is scary, it's the music. And I love blood and guts. I think this movie will be just fine." She said grabbing the remote.

John spent a better part of the movie laughing at Kiera than he did watching it. So much for being a lover of horror movies.

"Would you stop laughing at me?" She asked hitting him on the arm.

"I thought you loved horror movies along with blood and guts? You spent more of the movie hiding your face in my shirt than you did watching it."

"I love blood and guts as much as the next person, but seriously! That is way past rated R, that's more like rated X!" She said defensively. "But I have to hand it to Glen, he did an amazing job with that part."

"He takes great pride in that too. So what's next?"

Kiera leaned forward to grab the stack of movies and started going through them. "I love this movie!" She exclaimed pulling out _Blow_ starring Johnny Depp. "You want to watch this one?"

"Sure." John said getting up. He put the DVD in and turned around to see Kiera tucking her arms in her shirt. "Do you want a blanket?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "That would be great." John grabbed a blanket from the closet and sat back down.

"You're going to have to share this with me." Kiera looked at him skeptically. "I swear I don't bite." He said laughing as he put his arm around her. Kiera rolled her eyes before snuggling up next to him, purposely letting her hand rest lightly on his chest.

About 20 minutes into the movie, John looked down seeing Kiera tracing the lines from his shirt on his chest. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"No, why? Do you think I am?" She asked looking up at him.

John tried to avert his attention. "No."

"Good." Kiera stopped for a moment. She smirked to herself as she moved her hand down to his abdomen.

"You're not very nice." He said looking down at her with a smile.

"I'm sure many people have told you that I'm a hard ass." She said giving him a sly smirk.

"Yeah, but that isn't necessarily a bad thing." John said bringing his hand to hers, he was trying to resist grabbing her and kissing her. "It's actually kinda sexy." John smiled down at her, her face slightly illuminated in the light from the television. "You have no idea how hard it is to resist those lips right now." He whispered.

Kiera looked up at him, a small smile playing on her lips. She trailed her hand up his chest to his face, slowly dragging her finger over his lips and down his jaw.

John couldn't take it anymore, he leaned down to capture her lips with his, groaning slightly at their softness. Kiera brought her hand to the back of his head to bring him closer to her. John drug his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance, groaning as she finally let him in. He instinctively ran his hand down her side, resting it on her thigh before grabbing it and shifting her onto his lap. Kiera smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer as she turned him around and pushed him onto the couch.

"See, no one ever said giving in to resistance was a bad thing." Kiera said, pulling her lips from his, a little out of breath. She looked down at John and smiled as she snuggled in between him and the couch. She wrapped an arm around his waist and rested her head on his chest.

"Yeah." John said, wrapping his arms around her and smiling. "So, you really think I'm cute?"


	7. John's Surprise

"You spent the past 4 weekends with her and you haven't told me?" Randy said into his phone. He was in the process of getting dressed for RAW.

"Yeah."

"I see, so that's like a month that you have been seeing her. So how was therapy after you two became an item?" Randy asked putting on his boots.

"Professional. We talked about it that first Sunday and decided to be very professional whenever she was working."

"And you said you wouldn't hook up with your therapist. I was right when I told you she would be hot. I love being right. So, I have to ask how she is." Randy said. John could just see the shit-faced grin on his face.

"Ok, so maybe this one time you were right, but our relationship isn't like that; and when I do find out how she is, I'm not going to tell you. She is an amazing woman though, she always keeps me guessing."

"I'm hurt John, really hurt. Hunter and Dave are going to have a hay-day when they hear this though. Why haven't you told one of us this vital information sooner? Our little Johnny finally has a girlfriend."

"I am older than you Randy."

"That doesn't matter. You're still our little Johnny." Randy said laughing. "So RAW is in Birmingham in 2 weeks. You going to be there?"

"Yeah. Vince has already called me and asked me to give an update. Advertising should already be on the website and starting tonight."

"Are you going to bring Kiera with you so I can finally meet her? I know Hunter and Dave would want to see her and the fact that they would probably kick your ass if you came without her, especially since you are dating her now."

"I'm way ahead of you there Randy. I just got the pass in the mail, I haven't told her yet, but I'm sure she will be fine with it. We usually just watch RAW together on Mondays anyway."

"Damn, do you guys do something every night?"

"Almost. I'm walking a lot better now, so we can go do things in the afternoon after she gets off."

"Yep, Johnny's growing up. I've gotta go. I'll make sure to tell Dave and Hunter this new bit of information. I'll call you next week." Randy said before hanging up.

John laughed to himself while he changed to go to the gym.

John smiled as he walked out of the door to the gym, seeing Kiera was still in her office doing paperwork. Walking quietly up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders as he placed gentle kisses on her neck.

"I'm almost done." Kiera said giggling. "Why don't you go shower and then come back?"

"I could do that." John said, still assaulting her neck.

"Good, because your stench is stinking up my office."

"I smell like a man."

"A very stinky man, now go shower."

"Women. You better be done when I get back."

"Don't worry, I will be."

"Are you done yet?"

"I've been done for about 10 minutes." Kiera said turning around from her computer.

"Good. I have a surprise for you." John said sitting on her desk.

"Really? What is it?"

"Do you think you could get off early two weeks from today?"

"Depends on what time. Why?" She scooted her chair up to John.

"About 3."

"I think I can manage that. But why?"

"Well, RAW is going to be here in two weeks. I have to make an appearance and give an update on my condition. I got a backstage pass for you so you can come with me if you want."

"Really? That's awesome!!" Kiera exclaimed hugging him. "I would love to go."

"Good. I talked to Randy today and he can't wait to meet you. Plus, Dave and Hunter are going to be there too and I think they might actually kill me if I didn't bring you with me."

"I haven't seen them in ages! Are you sure you want me to come with you?"

"I wouldn't want to take anyone else." John said giving her a light kiss.


	8. Seeing Some Old Friends & Meeting Randy

"John come on, and make sure you have your brace on!" Kiera called from his living room. He was supposed to be at the arena by 4 and it was already 3:30. "Don't make me come back there!"

"Don't tempt me to make you." John said coming out of his room holding a shirt, he smiled seeing her blush. "Are you ok Ki?"

"I am just fine, now put your shirt on." Kiera said, turning away. John laughed as he pulled his shirt over his head. "Are you dressed?"

"Unfortunately." Kiera turned around and smiled. "Are you ready to go?"

"I was ready a half hour ago when I woke your ass up."

"Yeah, it's still sore."

"Well, I had to get you up somehow." Kiera said grabbing his keys and giving him a quick kiss. "Come on, I'm driving. I know a quick way to get there, since you're already going to be late. Oh, and if I get a speeding ticket trying to get you there on time, you're paying it." She said walking out the door.

"What? I never agreed to that." John said following her out.

John grabbed Kiera's hand as they got out of his SUV and walked into the arena in Birmingham.

"You excited to be back in an arena?" Kiera asked as they walked down the hallway.

"Yeah. It feels like it's been so long since I have been in one."

"Well, you've been out for almost 3 months now. Only a few more and you'll be back." Kiera said giving his hand a squeeze. John looked down at her appreciatively, wrapping his arm around her.

John and Kiera rounded a corner only to see two people with colored hair in an embrace.

"Get a room!" Kiera said loudly. John looked at her, a shocked expression on his face. "Or better yet, how about a cage!" John quickly covered her mouth with his hand.

The couple parted and looked in the direction of the voice. A blonde haired woman with blue tips looked over at John and Kiera.

"You have a problem with it bitch?" she asked walking up to her.

"Yeah, I do. What are you going to do about it?" Kiera asked stepping away from John who had a worried expression on his face.

"I'll have to hurt you if you don't give me a hug right now." The woman said grabbing Kiera in a tight embrace. John looked on, getting more confused by the minute.

"Girl I have missed you so much." Kiera said, letting her go. "Jeff…how are you?"

"I'm good, Kiera." Jeff said giving her a hug. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"I know, I have been busy."

"Hold on a minute. How do you know each other?" John asked, a severely confused expression on his face.

Kiera laughed, taking John's hand again. "Well John, you see, Jenny and Jeff here are dating."

"I'm not that stupid. I knew that. How do you know them?"

"Jenny has been my best friend since high school. So, of course I know Jeff, he's dating her."

"I had to go through an intense interrogation when I started dating Jenny." Jeff laughed. "I see Kiera has been keeping you in shape while you have been out. You're looking good man."

"Thanks Jeff. It's good to be back in an arena."

"I can imagine. I hate to cut this short, but I gotta go. It was nice seeing you again Kiera, John. Jenny, I'll see you later." He said giving her a quick kiss before leaving.

"I gotta go too, but I'll call you later." Jenny said giving Kiera one last hug. "John, take care of her, I'll interrogate you later."

"Have no worries." John said as Jenny walked away. "You never told me you knew Jenny."

"You never asked." Kiera said smiling up at him. "Do you remember the Wrestlemaina a few years ago when that girl got arrested for grabbing Jeff Hardy's ass and another girl got arrested for trying to distract the security guards?"

"Yeah." John said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, that would have been us." She said and started laughing. "When I called her dad and told him that we actually needed that bail money, we both swore that he shit his pants. He never believed us when we said that we would get arrested if she got within grabbing distance of Jeff. Would you stop looking at me like that?"

"I'm amazed, I can't believe you guys did that." Johns said opening the door to his locker room for the night.

"We were young, it was an adventure. Plus it made for a great story when we got back." John sat down on the couch and started laughing. "What is so funny?"

"I can just imagine you trying to distract the Jimmy's while Jenny's hand is almost permanently attached to Jeff's ass, well considering it usually is whenever they are around each other. You are such a bad girl." He said reaching out to her and taking her hand. "But, bad girl or not, thanks for coming with me tonight."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." She leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. She went to walk away, only to be pulled onto John's lap, his lips on hers instantly. John groaned a few minutes later, hearing a knock at the door.

"Don't answer it." Kiera said, bringing his lips to hers again.

The knocking persisted. "No one's here!" John called.

"John, pry your lips from hers and open the door!" A voice said. John recognized it immediately. He pulled away from Kiera, silently apologizing and answered the door.

"Dave, Hunter, great to see you guys!" John said opening the door.

"Great to see you too John, where is she?" Paul said pushing open the door.

"What are you my dads?" Kiera asked from the couch.

"We might as well be. Now get over here." Dave said laughing. Kiera smiled as she got up and walked over to Dave and Paul, giving them each a hug.

"It's been too long since we saw you." Paul said, placing her back on the floor after giving her a hug.

"I know, but it is hard to get away." She said looking up at the both of them. "I know, I know, that isn't an excuse. I promise I will try harder to come see you guys." They gave her satisfied grins.

"Oh we know you will, now that you are with this knucklehead, we expect to be seeing you more." Dave said, giving her a wink. "Speaking of being with Johnny over there, how come we had to find out from Randy? Shouldn't you or John told us?"

Kiera's cheeks turned a bright red color. Who needed an overprotective father when you had Dave and Paul? "Oh, is it hot in here? I think I'm going to get a bottle of water." She said and quickly bolted from the room.

"Same old Kiera." Dave said with a laugh. "Treat her well John."

"Yeah, if you don't, you'll be out for more than a knee injury." Paul threatened. He gave him a smile. "Think of it this way, treat her as if you were dating one of our daughters."

"Don't worry." The men talked for a bit.

Dave and Paul patted him on the shoulder as they left telling him they had to go change.

Kiera was on her way back from catering, silently hoping that Dave and Paul had left. She loved them, but sometimes they were just like overprotective fathers.

"Now I know I haven't seen that ass around here, you must be new." A husky voice said. Kiera stopped and slowly turned around to see who was talking. She came face to face with a man, who to say the least, was tall, dark and handsome.

"Excuse me?"

The man stuck his hand out. "Randy Orton, admirer of your ass." Kiera stifled a giggle.

"Charmed, really, although I don't see why, it's actually quite large." She said shaking his hand. "If I keep going at this pace, I'll be able to start a fan club."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So who are the other members?" Randy asked.

Kiera smiled, seeing John coming down the hallway. "There's one now."

Randy turned around just as John met them. "Hey man, I see you've already met Kiera."

Randy's eyes went wide. "You mean this is Kiera? Talk about shoving your foot in your mouth." Randy laughed. Kiera laughed too while John looked on confused.

"Anyone care to explain what I missed, I seem to be doing that a lot tonight."

"Well…"

"Let me. I sort of made a comment about her ass while introducing myself. This is why I need to know who you are dating before she just walks around the arena."

"It is nice though isn't it?" John asked smiling. Randy nodded.

"Would you stop talking about my ass, especially since I am still standing here?" Kiera said looking up at the two men.

"Sorry babe, let's go, the show is going to start soon." John said wrapping an arm around her waist. She smiled up at him.

"It was nice meeting you Randy."

"Same here. Keep him in line now. And don't be a stranger to the locker room." Randy said, he gave her a quick hug before walking away.

"It sure is an interesting crowd around here isn't it?" Kiera asked as they walked back to the locker room.

"Well, it is one of the only places where guys can walk around all oiled up and dressed in Speedos while still looking absolutely normal." John said. Kiera gave him a confused look. "What? If Paul or Dave walked around outside the arena like that, they would probably get hauled off to jail."

"Or mauled by a crowd of horny women." Kiera said. "Don't give me that look, you know it's true."

"Women aren't that attracted to us."

"Oh please. John do you ever listen to the reaction from the crowd when you take your shirt off?"

"Yeah, they are cheering for me. They know the match is about to start when I take my shirt off."

"And the fact that you are muscular and half naked has nothing to do with it? Give me a break John, look at Jenny, she didn't get arrested for admiring Jeff's wrestling abilities. Think about what she might have done at the time if we would have met him on the street."

"I guess I never really thought about it that way." John said.

"Think outside the box."

"Kiera Boelkes is that really you?!" Kiera turned around to see a short blonde walking towards them.

"Trish!" Kiera said being attacked with a hug. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I know! John, she'll be back later." Trish said grabbing her and dragging her away.

John laughed as Kiera waved back at him, trying to maintain her balance as Trish dragged her away.

"I hate wearing this thing." John said taking the brace off his knee and sitting down.

"Try having your arm in a sling for a couple of months, you'd be grateful for the brace." Randy said sitting down across from him. "Great job out there, the fans evidently still love you."

"Of course. They always will, just like they will always hate you."

"But they love to hate me. So how much longer do you think you have until you come back?"

"Well, Dr. Andrews said that I am moving along really well. He thinks it will probably be another four months or so before I am actually ready to get back in the ring. Kiera has been working me really hard though, so it could be a little sooner too."

"So is she really the 'hard ass' that Paul and Dave made her out to be?"

"Oh yeah. She is very focused and refuses to let people lose their motivation. She had me walking on crutches barely 24 hours after my surgery."

"Damn. She didn't really seem like a hard ass a while ago."

"She is a hard ass when it comes to her job. She actually is one of the softest people in the world." Randy raised his eyebrows at him. "Her nephew, Landon. She will do anything for that kid, all he has to do is look up at her with his big brown eyes and she caves every time. That kid is awesome though, and he can kick my ass at every video game I have."

"And this kid is how old?"

"Six. Kiera taught him how to play. He has a new girlfriend every week. That kid will be a stud when he gets older."

"Reminds me of myself when I was his age, and look at me now."

"In that case, I may need to start re-educating him." Kiera said walking in.

"I'm not that bad."

"No, you just make comments about any random person's ass that you meet in an arena. He already has more women than he can keep count of, he doesn't need more."

"Give it up Randy, she can argue forever. You ready to go?" John said laughing.

"Not until you put your brace back on."

"We're just going to the bar, I won't need it there."

"You never know, now please put it on. It's doctor's orders that you wear it whenever you aren't home."

"I hate that thing."

"No one ever said you had to like it." Kiera said grabbing the brace. She picked up his leg and strapped it on. "I'll see you out in the parking lot." She said smiling, she waved to Randy before leaving the room.

"Now I see what you mean." Randy said laughing.


	9. She Always Knows

"John, would it kill you to listen?" Dave asked as John took his brace off.

"Yes, besides, I hate wearing this thing." John said shoving the brace under the table.

"You know she's gonna catch you." Dave said.

"No she won't. I'll put it on before we leave. She'll never know." John took a drink of his beer. Dave shook his head.

"She'll know." Jeff said. The guys turned to look at him. "Trust me. She and Jenny both have like a sixth sense about those things. I tried to get out of taping my ribs before a match. Jenny chased me down with a roll of tape right before I went out. I hadn't even seen her for a few hours, but she still knew."

"How did you two idiots end up with them?" Randy asked looking out on the dance floor. The guys followed his gaze to see Jenny and Kiera dancing with a few of the divas.

"Good looks and charm." John said, he was starting to zone out watching Kiera dance.

"My ass." Everyone but John gave Jeff a questioning look. "What? It's true."

"Mind explaining that one, Hardy?" Dave asked.

"You remember that chick that got arrested for grabbing my ass at Wrestlemania a few years ago?" The guys nodded. "That would have been Jenny. And her accomplice in distracting the Jimmy's…"

"That would have been Kiera." John said, a broad grin on his face, still watching Kiera. Dave and Randy looked at the two men like they had grown two heads, John pulled his eyes from the dance floor. "Guys, I kid you not."

"Damn!" Randy said.

Jenny walked over to the guys table, sitting down on Jeff's lap. "Why is everyone looking at me like that?"

"Oh, just telling them how you met me." Jeff said. Jenny nodded, understanding why.

"I just knew what I wanted." Jenny said giving Jeff a quick kiss.

"Will you two just get a cage already?" Kiera asked sitting down on John's lap, his arm snaked around her waist. She grabbed his beer and took a drink.

"I suppose so. You ready to head?" Jeff asked. Jenny nodded. She gave Kiera a hug and waved to the guys before leaving with Jeff.

"What do you think? You ready to head home?" John asked looking up at Kiera.

"No, but I suppose we should." She said standing up. John went to finish his beer only to spit it out all over the table when Kiera's hand connected with the back of his head. John looked up at her with a confused look. "Just like you should be wearing your brace." Dave and Randy broke out in laughter while John put his brace back on. They bid goodbye to the guys and left.

Kiera pulled up to John's driveway and shut the SUV off before getting out. John smiled as he met her at the front of the vehicle. He wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked up to his door.

"So I must say, you looked incredibly sexy in that club tonight." John said as they reached the door. She turned around to face him.

"Why thank you. You looked pretty sexy out in that ring tonight too." She said looping a finger into his belt, she brought him closer to her. "In fact, you look pretty damn sexy right now."

John smiled as leaned over to place a gentle kiss on her lips. He could feel Kiera give his jeans another tug to eliminate the small gap between them.

"Kiera Boelkes, are you trying to seduce me?" John whispered against her lips.

"Maybe, is it working?" She asked running a hand down his chest.

"Yeah. Yeah it is." John said opening the door. He picked her up, her legs going around his waist as he carried her inside. He carried her to his room, placing her back on the floor.

John's lips were on Kiera's, the heat growing between them quickly. Kiera's hands snaked up his chest, his shirt coming along with them. She trailed her hands across his shoulders and down his arms, watching them flex as her hands passed over each muscle. John smiled at the blush that entered her cheeks, he didn't know what it was, but his chest always made her blush.

John trailed his hands down her sides, resting them on her waist. He looked down at her, grabbing the hem of her tank top when she gave him a small nod. John threw the shirt over his shoulder before moving to her jeans.

Kiera smiled as she raised an eyebrow at John, desire showing in her eyes. She reached out to undo the belt on his jeans, allowing them to fall to the floor. She hooked a finger into his boxers and drew him near, her lips landing on his, reigniting the fire.

John reached behind, undoing the clasp on her bra before picking her up once again and carrying her to his bed. He looked down at her naked form, shedding his boxers. "You are beautiful, are you sure you want to do this?" He whispered.

"I want you, and I wouldn't be naked right now if I was having second thoughts." She said bringing him to her. John moved his lips to begin an assault on her neck. He was loving the moans that were coming from her mouth, he could feel her body reacting to him.

He positioned himself at her opening and slowly began to descend into her, giving her time to adjust to him. He kissed her lightly as he began to move in and out of her. She moaned softly at his touch and the feeling he was bringing to her as her climax began to build.

John began to move faster, feeling her walls start to contract around him. He too began to get a tingling feeling building inside of him, a mixture of her contracting and the feeling of her hands caressing his back, it was almost too much.

Kiera's orgasm raked though her body as she called out his name only to have John finish soon after her. John placed his head in the crook of her neck as he felt his entire body almost collapse from the feeling she gave him, he tried to control his breathing.

Kiera placed a small kiss on the side of his neck as their breathing reached normal levels again. She laughed lightly feeling John assaulting her neck again. John rolled off her and lay beside her pulling her into his arms. "You are amazing."

"Why thank you, you weren't so bad yourself." Kiera said quietly snuggling into his warmth before falling asleep.


	10. One Month

_So I would have updated earlier, but I got back a few days late from NYC. There was a snow storm and my flight was cancelled. So I tried for 2 days to get on standby flights. But...I am finally home and here is the next chapter. I will be updating A Minor Setback soon also. I love all the support that I have been getting for all my stories...means a lot. Keep up the great reviewing work you guys!_

_Enigmatic_

Two Months Later…

"Well John, you are progressing very well in your therapy." Dr. Andrews said looking at his charts.

"I owe it all to Ki. She has been constant at keeping me focused and pushing me to the limit at every session."

"She does know what she is doing. I am estimating that you should be ready to go in about another month. You're ACL is completely healed already, but I don't want to release you just yet. I would advise that you spend this next month doing strength training and beginning to get back into your regular lifting range. You are still a little below what you were before the surgery, but you are fast approaching it. I've already told Kiera your new plan, so you should be starting that tomorrow."

"That's great news doc. Thank you so much." John said standing up.

"No problem. I'll see you in 2 to 3 weeks. Now if my timing is correct, Kiera should just be getting back from the nursing home about now." Dr. Andrews said with a smile.

"I think you are right. I'll see ya later doc." John said leaving his office. His phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey, what's the verdict?" Randy asked.

"One month. I start strength training and getting backing into my usual routine tomorrow."

"Awesome man, congrats. We can't wait to have you back."

"I can't wait to be back."

"What about Kiera?" Randy asked. "You're used to spending every day with her. What will you do when you can only see her maybe once a week? You can't take her with you."

"I don't know man…I really don't know. I guess I never really registered the fact that I can't take her with me." John said with sigh. "Do you think she will still want to be with me?"

"Man, we've all seen the way you two look at each other; I highly doubt that she is going to break it off with you once you get back on the road." Randy said and sighed. "Sometimes you are just plain stupid."

"I am not st…" John started but stopped feeling something jump on his back and kiss his neck. "Hey babe."

"Hey. Hi Randy!" She said into his phone. She could hear Randy laughing.

"Hey Ki! John, I'll talk to you later and see you in a month." Randy said before hanging up. John closed his phone and put it back in his pocket.

"So are you excited? You get to go back in about a month." Kiera said wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"I'm very excited. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you though."

"Nonsense. I just helped keep you focused, you did all the work to get where you are."

"I know, but if it wasn't for you keeping me focused, I wouldn't be here today. Thank you."

"Hey it's my job." She shrugged. John walked into her office and set her on the floor. She walked over to her desk and sat on it. John noticed her slightly saddened face.

"What's wrong?" He asked stepping up to her. She shook her head giving him a small smile. "I'm not going to leave you alone until you tell me."

"What's going to happen to us?" She asked quietly looking up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Are we still going to be able to be together? Do you still want to be together after you get back on the road?"

John took her hands in his and smiled down at her. "There is no reason why we can't be together and no reason why I don't want to be. The only thing that will change will be how often we get to see each other. I have no intentions of breaking this relationship off anytime soon. Face it, you're stuck with me for a while." He said giving her a cocky smirk.

She smiled up at him. "At least I won't have to deal with you every day once you go back on the road." John leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"You enjoy putting up with my ass and you know it. So, do you have anything planned this weekend?"

"No. I actually have Friday off, so I have a three day weekend. I don't get those very often. Why do you ask? It's not like I usually have anything planned."

"Good. I have a little trip planned for us."

Kiera's eyes lit up with anticipation. "Really? Where are we going?"

"Oh I just thought we would head up Northeast."

"Well there are a lot of places up Northeast, where are we actually going?"

"West Newbury." John said waiting for her reaction.

"Ok…what are we doing in West Newbury?" She asked suspiciously, already knowing what he may have had in mind.

"Well, my dad has been ragging on me for the past month to come see him, plus he wants to meet you. He claims that it isn't fair that I be dating someone for 3 months and he still hasn't met her. My bothers want to meet you too. Does that sound ok?"

"Well, I really don't have much of a choice considering I could bet money on the fact that you already have the plane tickets booked."

John smiled. She always knew. "Ok, but I was just planning ahead hoping that you would come. I'm justified in my actions. Besides, by coming you will get to see where I live half the time. I have a house up there just down the street from my dad's. Come on, you would have a blast with my family. There is never a dull moment when the Cena bothers get together."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Kiera said rolling her eyes. She looked up to see John pouting down at her, his blue eyes shining wide. "Would you stop? You know I hate it when you do that." John continued pouting. "Ok fine."

"Works every time."


	11. John's House pt1

**Here's another update for ya...sorry it's kinda short. It's more of a filler chapter. I've still got a general direction for this story, but I'm starting to hit a roadblock so if ya got any ideas...send them my way. Anything to spark my creative side a little more. The next chapter will finish the weekend in West Newbury, this one gets it started. Thanks everyone for all your support, keep it coming!**

"Ki come on. They are not going to care what you are wearing." John said walking into her bedroom. "You could always show up naked."

"John! I don't want to look like a scurv when I meet them." She said coming out of her closet. "How does this look? I didn't want to dress up."

John looked at her as she walked out of the closet. She was dressed in a pair of jeans with holes in the knees and a light blue tank top with matching light blue flip flops. "You look great." John said walking up to her.

"Are you sure? I mean, you can see part of my tattoo on my shoulder in this tank top. Are they gonna be ok with the fact that you are dating a girl with tattoos?"

"Would you calm down? You only have 2 tattoos and my family really won't care. It's not like you are some prison break out. Besides," He said kissing her shoulder. "Your grandma would be proud and it looks sexy on you."

"Well thanks, but I'm still going to be stressing about this until I get there." She said walking back to her closet.

John grabbed her bag. "Get out of the closet. We are going to miss our plane. Your clothes look just fine." He said. He reached in the closet and grabbed Kiera's hand, dragging her out of the room to the car.

John looked over at Kiera as he drove to his house from the airport. She was playing with her necklace, a sign that she was nervous. Smiling he reached over and took her hand in his, only to feel that it was trembling slightly.

"I really don't know what you are so nervous about. My family is going to love you. Once we get there you'll see how you over worried about it." He said giving her hand a squeeze. She gave him a weak smile. "Here we are, home sweet home." John said pulling into his driveway.

Kiera slowly got out of the vehicle, looking up at the rather large house before her.

John came up from behind her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "It's not really that big, it just looks that way. Come on, I'll give you the tour before my dad sees the SUV in the driveway and calls, Lord knows he's watching for it."

Kiera let out a small laugh as they walked up the sidewalk to the house, John's cell phone ringing just as they reached the stairs.

"Told you." He said reaching into his pocket. "Hi Dad. Yes Dad she did come. We will be coming over soon. Give us some time to settle in and then we will be over. Bye." He hung up before turning to her. "Now that we have been spotted, we better hurry up and get over there. My brothers are already over there getting ready to start a game of football. We have 30 minutes to make an appearance before they come looking."

"So now we have a search party?" Kiera laughed.

"Something like that. Now, without further a due, welcome to La Casa de Cena." John said opening the door. Kiera laughed as she stepped inside, John following. It was a cozy house with soft looking furniture, definitely a bachelor's pad. Kiera walked over to the mantle, looking at all the pictures of John and his family.

"Should I be intimidated?" She asked turning around.

"Most people aren't, unless one of us are mad. Then, run for the hills because if you piss off one of us, then you piss all of us off." John said walking up the stairs. Kiera turned around and followed him.

"We'll have to go for the quick tour. First two doors on the left are guest rooms. First door on the right is a closet, followed by a bathroom. This door," motioning to the next one on his left, "is the computer room. Most of my wrestling stuff is in here. And this room, is mine." He said stopping in front of the door at the end of the hallway. "Now, you are about to enter my paradise." John said opening the door.

Kiera smiled as she followed him into the bedroom. Inside was a rather large king-sized bed, a couch and tv.

"What is this, a small, one room apartment?" She asked looking around.

"Complete with bathroom." He said motioning for her to follow him. She followed him into the door that led to the bathroom.

"Oh, so you have a spa too." She said seeing the whirlpool tub.

"Nah." He said walking out. "That just helps me relax my muscles after a hard week of traveling. He said witting on the bed. Kiera turned around and walked up to him.

"It's a very lovely house Mr. Cena." She said looking down at him. "Thank you for sharing it with me."

"Thank you for coming." He said giving her a small kiss. Kiera smiled as she straddled his waist and kissed him again. John groaned as his cell phone rang again.

"That happens a lot doesn't it?" Kiera asked with a smile. He nodded and answered it.

"Hello?"

"TEN MINUTES!!" They head a group yell and hang up. Kiera and John started laughing.

"I guess we better get going." She said getting off him. John pouted as he stood up, taking her hand in his. She smiled up at him as they left his house, walking down the street to his dad's.

John and Kiera stopped at the front door of the house. John smiled down at Kiera, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze as he opened the door.

"Dad, we're here!" He called walking inside.

"In the kitchen John."

"Hey Dad." John said walking into the kitchen. He gave his dad a hug before taking a step back. "Dad, this is Kiera." He said placing his hand on her back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Cena." She said extending her hand.

John's dad looked down at her hand and then up at her. Kiera's nerves ran wild as she looked at John. John's dad started laughing as he enveloped her in a hug.

"Please, call me Johnny. We don't shake hands here." He said still laughing. "It's nice to finally meet you Kiera. My son talks of you constantly when he calls."

"Dad."

"What? You do. She might as well know how much you talk about her." John's cheeks gained a little color as Kiera looked up at him, a smirk implanted on her face. "The rest of the boys are outside doing Lord knows what. The girls went to the store, they should be back soon."

"Thanks Dad. Have you started the grill yet?"

"No, it's just warming up right now, should be ready in a few minutes." John nodded as he guided Kiera out onto the patio. She couldn't help but laugh at the sight before her.

"Come on retards!" John yelled laughing. His brothers broke apart from their little brawl and looked up. Seeing John standing there they stood up in a line a saluted him. "Smartasses. Guys, this is Kiera." Kiera stepped out from behind him and waved slightly to his brothers.

"Alright John, how much did you have to pay her?" Dan asked.

"I didn't pay her Dan."

"What? Honey, you're getting ripped off. You should at least get paid something to pose as John's girlfriend." Boog said. The guys laughed. "We're kidding. We're glad to finally meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Kiera said smiling.

"If it's a pleasure, then get down here and give us a hug." Marc, John's cousin said. She smiled as she stepped off the patio and gave each of them a hug.

"Now, let's get this game started." Marc said. The guys cheered as they whipped off their shirts and gathered into their respective teams. Kiera smiled as she picked up the shirts, placing them on the patio before going to see if Johnny needed any help.

"So was it as bad as you thought it would be?" John asked as he and Kiera walked back to his house.

"No. Your family is great. Although you never told me that you were a Vanilla Ice look-a-like when you were a kid." She said with a laugh.

"Don't tell me he showed you those pictures. That is the reason I started body building." John said hanging his head down.

"Oh he did, and they were hilarious! You were a cute kid though."

"I'm still cute. Even you think so." He said nudging her.

"I never admitted that." She said opening the door and walking in.


	12. John's House pt 2

**So I'm not sure I like this chapter very much. I feel like I'm boring you guys with the story at the moment...the drama should start up in the next few chapters. Until then, enjoy the rest of Kiera's visit to John's house! Please review when you are finished. If you have any ideas, remember that I am always open for inspiration!**

**Thanks,**

**Enigmatic**

John and Kiera stopped at the front door of the house. John smiled down at Kiera, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze as he opened the door.

"Dad, we're here!" He called walking inside.

"In the kitchen John."

"Hey Dad." John said walking into the kitchen. He gave his dad a hug before taking a step back. "Dad, this is Kiera." He said placing his hand on her back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Cena." She said extending her hand.

John's dad looked down at her hand and then up at her. Kiera's nerves ran wild as she looked at John. John's dad started laughing as he enveloped her in a hug.

"Please, call me Johnny. We don't shake hands here." He said still laughing. "It's nice to finally meet you Kiera. My son talks of you constantly when he calls."

"Dad."

"What? You do. She might as well know how much you talk about her." John's cheeks gained a little color as Kiera looked up at him, a smirk implanted on her face. "The rest of the boys are outside doing Lord knows what. The girls went to the store, they should be back soon."

"Thanks Dad. Have you started the grill yet?"

"No, it's just warming up right now, should be ready in a few minutes." John nodded as he guided Kiera out onto the patio. She couldn't help but laugh at the sight before her.

"Come on retards!" John yelled laughing. His brothers broke apart from their little brawl and looked up. Seeing John standing there they stood up in a line and saluted him. "Smartasses. Guys, this is Kiera." John said. Kiera stepped out from behind him, giving them a small wave.

"It's nice to meet you all." She said looking at them

The guys stood there for a few moments looking at her. They formed a huddle, talking amongst themselves. Kiera looked up at John who was watching with a smile on his face. She turned her attention back to the group when she heard someone clear their throat.

"Ok, first things first; John, how much did you pay her?" Dan asked, being the spokesperson for the group.

"Dan, I didn't pay her."

"Right. You can't fool us John, we all know you don't get pretty girls. So, how much did you pay her." Kiera's face was a light pink color as she silently laughed at the antics of John's family.

"Dan, I'm telling you the truth. I didn't pay her. Mind giving some backup here Kiera?"

"He's right. He hasn't paid me yet. I don't get paid till we get back to Alabama. I should have asked for a deposit." John looked down at Kiera, an amused expression on his face.

"We knew it! Trying to pull a fast one over on us huh John?"

Kiera started laughing. "No. I really am Kiera. And no, he didn't have to pay me, I came willingly."

"So are you really dating our Johnny?" She smiled as she shook her head yes. "Were you dropped on your head as a kid? Just kidding, get down here and get a Cena family hug."

John laughed as he saw Kiera disappear in the group hug that his family engulfed her in.

"Now, let's get this game started." Boog said. The guys cheered as they whipped off their shirts and gathered into their respective teams. Kiera smiled as she picked up the shirts, placing them on the patio before going to see if Johnny needed any help.

"She seems really nice John, how the hell she end up with you?"

"It took some convincing before she would go on a date with me."

"I wonder why?" Dan said sarcastically, ducking the football that John threw at him.

"You got along great with the guys tonight, you really won them over with the whole me paying you thing. Was it as bad as you thought it would be?" John asked as he and Kiera walked back to his house.

"No. Your family is great. Although you never told me that you were a Vanilla Ice look-a-like when you were a kid." She said with a laugh.

"Don't tell me he showed you those pictures. That is the reason I started body building." John said hanging his head down.

"Oh he did, and they were hilarious! You were a cute kid though."

"I'm still cute. Even you think so." He said nudging her.

"I never admitted that, but I will say that you looked hot in that kiss the cook apron." She said opening the door and walking in.

"John, I left my purse at your dad's house. I'm going to go get it." Kiera said, putting her shoes on at the door.

"Ok, do you want me to go with you?"

"I'm a big girl, I think I can manage." Kiera said walking out of the door.

Kiera stopped at the front door and knocked. She smiled as Johnny opened the door.

"Are you here for your purse?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah. I hate carrying those things; I'm always losing it somewhere." Kiera said with a laugh. Johnny laughed as he stepped back from the door, allowing her inside.

"I put it up on the mantle, thought that would be a safe place for it." Johnny said sitting down on the couch. Kiera grabbed her purse and turned towards Johnny.

"Thanks." She said looking at the tv screen. "A Time to Kill, I love that movie. It was one of the movies I enjoyed as much as the book."

"The book is a classic, one of my personal favorites." He said looking at her. "Sit down, Kiera." She did so, setting her purse down by her feet. "I didn't get to talk to you much last night. Tell me about yourself. You made quite an impact on the boys yesterday."

"Glad to know they like me." Kiera said with a laugh. "Well, you obviously know my name is Kiera, it's short for Kieranna. I'm 27 and have one older brother, Jaxson and he has one kid, Landon, who is seven. Landon is my life, and what I am most vulnerable to. His mother passed away during child birth. My mother passed away about 3 years ago from lung cancer and my dad left when I was 5. I am a physical therapist for Dr. Andrews, who is like a father to me. I got my RN a few years ago after I finished therapy school and started working for Dr. Andrews. I don't use my license much, but I do fill in at the office a little." Kiera said looking up. "Sorry, I do get long winded and into things sometimes. I think I got that from Jenny, along with the rambling that I'm doing now." She said with a laugh.

Johnny laughed a little with her. He stopped to look at the woman in front of him. She had been through some hard times, yet she seemed to still keep a positive attitude. He smiled at her.

"What?" She asked smiling at him.

"Nothing. So tell me how my you ended up with my son of all people."

"Well, actually, we started dating because of my nephew." She smiled, Johnny raised his eyebrows. "Seriously. Landon came with me to my office one day and John took him out for ice cream while I went to the nursing home. I guess Landon had told him a few things and given him some dating advice."

"Hold on." Johnny said breaking out in laughter. "My son got dating advice from a seven year old?"

"Yeah, he just adores John. I'm starting to worry about him though; he is starting to remind me of Randy." She said causing Johnny to laugh a little more. "So anyway, he convinced John to ask me to dinner."

"When John first called home and told me that he had met someone, I didn't really think much of it. You though, you have done something to him. He is so happy with you. John is a relatively happy person all around, but he just seems to have a new happiness along with determination about him."

"He better be determined, otherwise I have failed and it is time to retire." She said with a laugh. "I pride myself on the fact that I can push my patients and make them better than what they were before the injury."

"The hard ass reputation?"

"Yeah. Does everyone know about that?"

"Yes." Kiera and Johnny turned to see John walk through the front door. "Whenever someone mentions the name Kiera Boelkes, it's the first thought that comes to mind." John sat down next to Kiera on the couch. She looked over at him. "I thought maybe you got lost, or abducted by my dad. I see it was the latter."

"I didn't abduct her John, we were just talking." Johnny said rolling his eyes at his son. "I didn't get to talk to her much last night. We were just getting to know each other, trying to figure out why such a nice girl like her is dating you in the first place."

"Thanks Dad. I'm not that bad of a person."

"No, you aren't. But have you seen some of the women you've dated in the past? Seriously John, what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't." John laughed. "Which is why I'm not with any of them now."

"Thank God." Johnny said. "Why don't you show Kiera around town? I'm sure that would be a lot more interesting than talking to me all day." He said with a laugh.

"Good idea Dad." John said getting up.

"It was nice talking with you Johnny." Kiera said giving him a hug. "And for the record, talking with you isn't that bad."

"Glad to know." He said as he watched her walk to the front door. "Kiera, your purse."

Kiera turned around at the front door, her cheeks a little pink. "Thanks. I told you I constantly forgot that thing."

John gave his dad a hug as Kiera walked out of the front door.

"Treat her well John. I don't think I have ever seen you as happy as you are when you are with her."

"That's because I'm not. Besides, the guys love her and I think if I messed this one up, they might actually kill me."


	13. On The Road Again

"Hold on John." Kiera said walking to her door. She opened her door only to be attacked by Jenny. "John, I'll call you later. Have fun with Landon."

She laughed as she watched Jenny walk in and flop down on her couch.

"Great to see you too, I'm doing good. Oh, make yourself at home." Kiera said sitting in a chair across from her.

"Oh stop being a smart ass. I take time out of my busy schedule to come see my best friend and this is how I'm treated? Well." Jenny said rolling her eyes. "Just kidding. How was your weekend at John's?"

"It was great. It was kind of nice to get away for a weekend."

"How did his family like you?"

"Before or after I had his brothers convinced that he paid me to come?"

"What?"

"When he introduced me, they accused him of paying me to come with him. I played along with them for a while. I think that's what won them over. I had to redeem my self somehow after offering to shake Johnny's hand. They aren't a hand shaking family."

"You hugged people? Who are you?"

"I'm not as bad with that as I was in high school." Kiera said rolling her eyes.

"So was there a traditional Cena Family barbeque?"

"Of course. I got some great pictures of John in a Kiss the Cook apron. I was surprised with their town though. It's a lot like our hometown. Small, quiet usually laid back, unless there is a home game for a sport."

"Don't remind me. So where is lover boy?"

"Took a trip to the park with Landon. He's already adopted John, I think Landon calls him like once a day. It's kind of creepy how much they get along."

"And how alike they are." Jenny said laughing. "Doesn't he come back soon? I know they've started the promotion videos."

Kiera's face darkened a little. "A week and a half. I don't know what I'm going to do Jen. I'm getting attached."

"What? Kiera, getting attached to a guy? I think Hell just froze over."

"I'm serious Jen. I'm used to seeing him everyday and now I'm gonna be lucky if I see him once a week."

"There is a new invention, it's called a cell phone. Plus, we come around this area quite a bit. You can always drive to a show. You can make this work. Just do me a favor," Kiera looked up at her best friend. "Don't push him away. You tend to do that sometimes. Besides, you are the longest girlfriend that John has had for quite a while. Plus, if he fucks up, I may just set off a pyro at the wrong time."

"You are evil."

"No, I love fire and my best friend." Jenny said standing up. "Now come on, let's go do something. I'm only here for a few more hours."

**A Week Later…**

"Come on Landon. Say good bye to John. We are going to be late for your game." Jax said from the door to Kiera's house.

"I'm coming." Landon said turning back to John. "I think Auntie is sad because you are leaving. You will come back right?"

"Of course, whenever I can, I'll be back." John said picking him up in a hug. "You make sure to keep Auntie happy ok?"

"I'll do my best." Landon said with a salute.

"Now go kick some butt in that soccer game." John said as Landon ran to his dad. "Bye Landon, I'll see you soon!"

"Bye John. Remember what I said." Landon said walking out of the door.

"Now try to keep that leg in tact John." Jax said as Kiera closed the door.

"Don't look so sad." John said enveloping her in a hug. "I'll be back as much as possible. Plus, you can always come see me." She looked up at him.

"Can we really? Can we really make this work? Our schedules never match up, yours is hectic as hell. They are adding more nursing hours now too. How are we going to make this work?" Kiera said, a few tears sliding down her cheeks.

"It doesn't matter how, what matters is that we know it will. I usually have a few days a week off, I can come see you then. You can come see me on the weekends. We won't see each other every day, but we can still talk on the phone. It'll work, trust me." John said with a small smile. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"We'll make this work. Now you have a plane to catch." She said walking to the door. She held it open for him.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" John said with a smirk on his face.

"No. But the longer you stay the less likely it is going to be that I let you leave." John gave her a genuine smile as he walked over to the door. He leaned down to capture her lips. "Be careful, remember to have them wrap you knee before your match."

"Yes mother." John said. He kissed her one more time before walking out to his rental. He turned around to see Kiera standing in the doorway, she waved to her slightly, he could see the tears running down her cheeks. "I'll call you." He mouthed before getting in his car and pulling out of her driveway.

**A Few Months Later…**

Kiera took a deep breath as she stepped out of her car. John had sent her a backstage pass to Saturday Night's Main Event so she had driven up to meet him. She smiled as she approached the backstage door.

"Hello, Jimmy, Jimmy. How are you today?"

"We're doing just fine Kiera. You and Jenny going to be causing any problems tonight?"

"None planned for tonight boys. Sorry to disappoint you." She said rolling her eyes. "It was one time, are you ever going to let us live that down?"

"Nope." They both answered laughing. They stepped aside to allow her in.

"Were they giving you a hard time again?" Jenny asked giving her a hug.

"Of course. I don't get it everyday like you do though. You ready for tonight?"

"I'm on my break right now, but I knew you would be coming so I thought I would wait for you."

"How sweet. I see you changed your hair again. You always did get bored with everything. Except Jeff, you still haven't gotten bored with him."

"Look at him, do you think I could get bored? My hair, you know changes constantly. Besides, I think purple and blue is a good look for me. I'm one of the few that can pull it off anyway."

"There's that ego again."

"Yep, and there's your man. I'll talk to you later, my break is almost over." Jenny said as Kiera was picked up by John.

Kiera smiled as John kissed her. He smiled looking down at her. "Is everything ok? You don't seem like yourself."

"Yeah, just a little tired is all. It was a long drive up here."

"Well, you can take a nap in my locker room." John said wrapping an arm around her. "It's going to be a long night anyway."

"Yeah." She said quietly. "Yeah it is."

The arena was almost completely empty. Kiera was sitting on a box outside of John's locker room. She twisted her hands nervously as she waited for John. They were one of the last ones in the arena except the ring crew.

"Hey, ready to go?" John asked walking out of his locker room, bag in hand.

"Yeah. John, I think I'm going to go ahead and drive home tonight instead of staying."

"Are you sure everything is ok? You haven't been yourself for the past few weeks. Is something wrong?"

Kiera took a deep breath as she stood up. "No. Everything isn't ok." She said looking up into his eyes, tears coming to hers. "John, I don't think we can be together anymore. I mean your schedule is hectic, mine is getting worse, I hardly ever get to see you anymore. I just don't think this is going to work."

"What?! Ki, we've talked about this before. I thought we were doing really good."

"We were, but I just have a lot going on right now and I can't do this John, not now. Please don't make this harder than it already is."

"Oh I'm going to make this hard."

"John don't."

"No! Kiera I love you!"

Kiera's eyes grew wide, hearing what John had said.

"No. NO! No you don't." She said backing away.

"Kiera!"

"No, just leave me alone!" Kiera said running from the building. She ran to her car and got in, speeding out of the parking lot just as John burst through the back door.

Kiera had not turned her phone on since she had left the arena a few days ago. She knew Jenny and John both had been trying to get a hold of her. She had called in to work sick on Monday and spent the entire day sulking with a huge tub of ice cream in front of her tv, tears streaming down her face as soon as John appeared on the screen.

She fell asleep on the couch soon after RAW was over. She woke up to a soft knocking on her front door. Groaning she rolled over, hoping she was just dreaming.

Kiera groaned as the knocking persisted. Standing up she wrapped her blanket around her. She looked at the clock, rolling her eyes seeing it read 4:09am.

"Who the fuck is alive at 4 in the morning?" She mumbled walking to the door and opening it, regretting it as soon as she did.

"Can I come in?" John asked. Kiera sighed and let him in, knowing there was no use trying to avoid him anymore. "I tried calling you, why wouldn't you answer?"

"Because I didn't want to talk to anyone." She said sitting back on the couch.

"Will you please tell me what's wrong? You don't just come and break up with someone for no reason."

"John, it just won't work between us. Accept the fact and move on."

"That's bullshit and you know it Kiera." John said kneeling in front of her. "I love you and that means you can tell me anything. Now what's on your mind? Why did you think you needed to break up with me?"

"John, how important is you career to you? Don't ask, just answer the question."

"It's very important to me. Kiera, what's all this about?"

"John, I don't want ruin your career. I could never live with myself knowing that I did that. That is why we can't be together."

"Kiera, dating you is not going to ruin my career. What is wrong with you? You never talk like this."

"I can't do this." Kiera said standing up.

"Oh no, come back here." John said chasing after her. He grabbed her as she reached the stairs and pulled her into his arms as she started crying. "What's wrong baby?"

Kiera looked up into John's eyes, her heart breaking when she saw the concern that filled them. She took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."


	14. What!

If Kiera could have held a sheet up to John's face, it would have looked black.

"What?" He croaked.

"Pregnant, John. You know bun in the oven, knocked up, baby on the way?" Kiera said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"How?"

"Do I really need to tell you how a fucking kid is made?"

"No, I mean, we always used protection, you're on the pill. Are you sure?" John asked looking down at her, wiping the tears away with his thumb. "Don't cry baby."

"I took 10 fucking tests John, 10! Plus I've been to the doctor, had an ultrasound, everything!"

"So we're pregnant?"

Kiera couldn't help but laugh. "No John, I'm pregnant. You don't have something growing in you."

"No, we're pregnant. It's not just your kid, it's ours."

"No John. I can't do this to you. You have your career to worry about, you don't need a kid on top of it. This is why I broke up with you."

"I don't know who you are talking about, but you didn't break up with me. As far as I'm concerned, we are still together and we are going to have a baby. This isn't going to ruin my career. That locker room is full of guys who have families and they still have successful careers. I don't see why I have to be any different."

"John, you just got back from an injury, you can't be taking time off to have a child."

"Sure I can. Besides, it's not like you're going to be popping this kid out in the next month or two. I have plenty of time to get a good run in before I back down for a while." John took her hands in his. "I'm going to be here for you and this baby, I'm not going anywhere."

Kiera looked up at John, seeing the sincere look he had in his eyes. Tears flowing down her cheeks she hugged him, smiling when she felt his arms wrap around her.

"Let's get you to bed, you need to get your rest." John whispered in her ear as he picked her up. "Besides, you need to call Jenny in the morning."

------------------------

Kiera woke up in her bed late in the morning finding herself alone. Sitting up she looked around, thinking it was all a dream. Sighing to herself she got up and ready for work before she trodded into the kitchen.

"Good morning beautiful." John said looking over from the tv.

"You're actually here? I thought I was dreaming last night."

"Sorry to disappoint, I'm still here. You're stuck with me now." John said giving her a small kiss.

"You sound like Jenny." Kiera said grabbing a cup of coffee. John immediately stood up, taking her cup away from her.

"Pregnant women are not supposed to have caffeine." He said drinking the coffee. "Besides, Jenny has already called me 3 times this morning. I think you need to place a call to her." Kiera nodded as she grabbed her phone, walking into the living room. Jenny picked up on the first ring.

"Well it's about time you called me. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry. I've just had a lot on my mind for the past few weeks. But I can explain everything."

"Well you sure as hell better have a damn good explanation for me." Jenny said.

"I'm pregnant, Jen."

The line got quiet for a minute. "You're what?!"

"Pregnant."

"You have got to be kidding me. You? Miss, I'm never getting married or having kids, pregnant! Wow. I don't know what's more shocking, you having a kid or the fact that John is going to be a dad."

"You're in shock; I'm the one who has the spawn of John Cena growing inside of her. I took 10 tests. Does this explain my actions as of late?"

"Yeah. I knew something had to be up. You don't just show up for a show, break up with John and leave. Plus ignore all of my phone calls."

"I am sorry."

"It's ok. I should be sorry. I knew I shouldn't have skipped the sex talk with John. I thought you two could handle yourselves. Now I just get to lecture him on safe sex."

"Please make sure I'm not in the room." Kiera said with a laugh.

"I suppose. Now make sure to take it easy and take care of yourself."

"Yes mother. I'll talk to you later." Kiera said hanging up. She sat back on the couch, closing her eyes until she felt someone sit beside her. She opened her eyes to see John staring at her, a smile on his face.

"What?"

"I'm going to be a dad." He said still smiling. "My dad is ecstatic. Told me it took me long enough."

"Something like that. Would you stop smiling like that? You look like a deprived heroine addict who just found their secret stash."

"I do not." He said placing his hand on her stomach.

"I'm not showing yet."

"How far along are you?"

"Almost 2 months."

"When do we find out what we are having?"

"When it's born." John looked at her. "John, finding out what you are having takes all the fun and suspense out of a pregnancy. We are not finding out what we are having until it's born."

"So we are calling our baby an it?"

"Seems so doesn't it?"

"I'm not going to get you to change your mind am I?" Kiera shook her head. "Alright. We'll keep our little it a mystery."

"Good. Now I have to go to work." Kiera said getting up and giving him a small kiss. "I'll see you later."

John smiled as he watched her grab her keys and go out the door. He sighed as he relaxed back on the couch, reaching for his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rand."

"John, it's about time you called. Did you and Ki get everything worked out?"

"Yeah. Everything should be fine for a while now."

"Good because I was really going to miss her and her ass around the arena." Randy said jokingly.

"Yeah, you and me both. But I have great news man."

"I already know you and Ki are back together." Randy said taking a drink of water.

"No not that. I'm going to be a dad."

Randy spit out the water her had just drank. "Come again?"

"I'm going to be a dad."

"And we thought our Johnny was growing up before. The guys are going to love this one. Our little Johnny a dad, I never thought I'd see the day."

"That's exactly what my dad said, after he told me it took me long enough." John said laughing.

"Well I'm happy for ya man. I gotta go, but I'll see you this weekend."

"Yeah. We'll see ya." John said hanging up. He sat back on the couch. "Only seven months to go."


	15. Troubed Waters

**I know I rushed ahead a quite a ways, but this idea just wouldn't let me write anything else. Sorry if this upsets any of you faithful readers. Don't forget to review...it means a lot to me!**

A Few Months Later…

Kiera sighed as she walked into her new home in Florida. She had moved in with John 2 months ago, started a new nursing job and she was in the middle of her seventh month.

John had fixed up the room next to theirs as the nursery. After arguing about what color to make the room, they decided on white and a light orange. Even after it was done, John still claimed that a camo room would have been a good choice claiming that even a girl could appreciate the beauty of it.

She and John had talked about moving in together, but she had been reluctant about leaving her job and her family. She thought back to the day in the arena where Dr. Andrews made up her mind for her.

Flashback

"_John, I just don't know. I have a great job here and then there is my family. I just don't know it I can move to Florida with you." Kiera said sitting on a crate outside his locker room. She was about 3 ½ months along and was starting to show._

"_You aren't that far away from Landon and you know you can get a job anywhere." John said._

"_I know that, but I do love my job. Dr. Andrew gave me the reputation that I have today. I just don't know if I'm ready to give that up."_

"_What are they arguing about Paul?" Dr. Andrews asked. He couldn't help but over hear the conversation going on just a few feet away._

"_Kiera moving."_

"_Kiera's moving?"_

"_No. She won't, that's what they have been arguing about for the past month. John wants Kiera to move in with him since they are having a baby, but Kiera is hesitant because of her family and job." Paul said watching the couple._

"_She won't move because she works for me?"_

"_Yeah. That and she is torn about leaving Landon and her brother."_

"_I can fix this." Dr. Andrews said walking over to the couple, Paul watched in anticipation. "Excuse me."_

"_Dr. Andrews, I didn't know you were here tonight." John said looking over._

"_Oh, I just thought I would drop by and see some of my old clients. I couldn't help but over hear your conversation, sorry for eavesdropping."_

"_That's ok, it was nothing really." Kiera said, shooting a look at John telling him to keep his mouth shut._

"_Oh it was something. Kiera, this man obviously loves you and wants you to move in with him. I think you should."_

"_Don't worry about me, we'll get this worked out somehow." Kiera said smiling at him._

"_Yes you will. I hate to do this Kiera."_

"_Do what?"_

"_You're fired."_

"_What?!" Both Kiera and John said._

"_You are fired. Kiera, you have been with me for a few years now and I think of you as one of my own children. I think it is time you spread your wings a little and take a few more chances. You are great at what you do and that reputation will follow you where ever you go. I'll give you another week of work, but then I want you to move to Florida with John. John, take care of her or I may have to send Dave and Paul after you." Dr. Andrews said with a laugh._

"_Are you sure? I mean, we can get something worked out Dr. Andrews." John said._

"_You just did get something worked out John. I'll see you two later." He said walking off. John turned to Kiera._

"_It looks like I have some packing to do then." Kiera said with a smile._

End Flashback

Thinking back, Kiera was glad Dr. Andrews did that. She had wanted to move, but her job was the main thing, besides Landon, that was holding her back. She looked around, seeing how much the house had changed since she moved in. Before it was nothing short of a bachelor's pad, but now it was a little more feminine.

She winced in pain as she felt the baby kick again. She held her stomach as she went to sit down. "You have been doing that all day, can you give Mommy a break?" She laughed as she felt another kick. "You are just like your dad, always have to have the spotlight." As if on cue, her cell phone rang.

"You must just know when I'm talking about you." She said answering.

"You were talking about me? Is that a good thing?" John asked laughing.

"I was just telling your son about how he is just like you."

"We're having a boy? I thought we weren't going to find out."

"With the way this kid has been kicking me today, it has to be a boy. I was just telling him how he is just like you, always have to have the spotlight."

"I'm not that bad. Now that I dropped the title at Survivor Series, my schedule will be lighter. They are planning on having me get injured sometime next month so I can be off for the delivery."

"Good. When are you going to be home?"

"I fly in tomorrow morning. I should be home around ten. How are you feeling?"

"Fat and tired. I blame this on you, it's all your fault." She said standing up, she doubled over in pain as she felt a cramp shoot through her, dropping her phone.

"Babe, are you ok? Kiera?" John yelled on through the phone.

Kiera dropped to her knees as she reached for her phone. "I'm fine, cramp. I've been having those the past few days."

"Kiera…"

"John, I'm fine. I'll talk to you later." She said and hung up quickly. Wincing she sat back against the couch, holding her stomach.

John looked at his phone seeing call ended flashing. Something was up and he was getting worried. He quickly dialed a Randy's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, are you home yet?"

"Yeah, just got in about 20 minutes ago. What's up?"

"I need you to drive over to my place and check on Kiera, something's up."

"Sure, I'll go right now." Randy said hanging up.

--------------

"Kiera?" Randy called walking into John's house. He had knocked a few times, but got no answer.

"I'm over here Randy." He heard her say quietly. Randy walked over to the couch, seeing Kiera on the floor, he rushed over to her.

"Kiera, what's going on?"

"I don't know Randy. I've been having cramps for the past few days, but today is when they really started getting bad. I have an appointment tomorrow, I thought I could make it till then." She said, she started crying as another cramp came.

"Kiera, we need to get you to the doctor." Randy said standing up. He scooped Kiera in his arms and carried her out to his car, putting her in the backseat.


	16. Bedrest

John sat pacing his hotel room waiting for someone to call him. It had been almost an hour since he had talked to either Kiera or Randy. He had called the airlines and he was able to get an earlier flight home, but that didn't leave for a few hours. He looked back to his phone lying on the bed. Sighing he flopped down on the couch, only to dive over the couch to the bed when he heard his phone ringing.

"Kiera?"

"No, Randy. Were you able to get an earlier flight?"

"Yeah, it leaves in a few hours. How's Kiera?"

"We're at the hospital now. She was sitting on the floor when I found her; turns out she had been having cramps for a few days now."

"So what was wrong?"

"The doctor said she had actually gone into premature labor. They have her on an IV to stop the contractions. She is beyond pissed off right now."

"Why is she pissed off?"

"They put her on strict bedrest till she has the baby. The doctor says she has been over working herself. She isn't allowed to do much of anything other than lay in bed or sit in a chair. She has been trying everything to get out of it, but she hasn't gotten anywhere."

"How much longer do you think she's gonna be there?"

"They are keeping her at least overnight. I'll stay till you get here."

"Thanks man, I'm gonna head to the airport soon, so I should be there in a couple of hours."

"Ok, I'll go see if I convince the queen of denial to stop arguing with her co-workers." Randy said hanging up.

--------

John walked up to the nurse's station in the hospital. He had been pulled over for speeding on his way to the hospital, thank God the officer was a female and a fan of pro wrestling. One autograph later, he was waving goodbye as he sped towards the hospital once again.

"Hi, I'm here to see Kiera Boelkes. Can you tell me what room she is in?"

"You must be John. She's in room 347. I would be careful though, she's not in the best of moods at the moment."

"So I've heard. Thanks." He said walking down the hallway, smiling when he saw Randy sitting outside her room. "Do I dare ask how she's doing?"

"She's fine physically, mentally she is still pissed off at the world."

"I can imagine. She isn't one who likes being told what she can and can't do. I did manage to convince Vince to let me start my leave a little earlier."

"Good because I have been fighting her since we got here just to keep her in that damn hospital bed. You have your work cut out for you man, I'm gonna go home, I'll talk to you later. Oh, and she was just to the bathroom not that long ago, don't let her use that excuse."

"Thanks." John said as he turned and walked into her hospital room. "Kiera get your ass back in that bed."

"But I have to pee. I thought you didn't get in till tomorrow." Kiera said turning around.

"I took an early flight. You were just to the bathroom not that long ago, back in bed." John said as he walked over to her, picking her up and putting her back in bed.

"This isn't fair. I am just fine."

"Yeah, that is why you are in the hospital right now due to premature labor. The doctor says you have been over working yourself, I think this was the wakeup call you needed. Vince let me off for as long as I need to be and I am going make sure you don't do anything more than you are suppose to."

"This baby can't come soon enough."

**Well...looks like it is getting close to baby time! The little bundle should be popping up in another chapter or so. Wonder what they are having?! Don't forget to review!**

**Enigmatic**


	17. New Arrival

**Sorry it took so long to update...I've actually had this update ready for like 2 weeks but I couldn't decide on a name for the baby. Hope you all enjoy this chapter...dont forget to review and tell me what you think!**

Kiera walked into the kitchen seeing a note on the table from John.

_Vince called and had me go to a signing at the gym with Randy. I'll be back in a few hours. Call me if you need anything._

_Love, John_

She smiled as she stepped out onto the patio, taking in the fresh air. Truth be told, John had been driving her nuts the past month. She knew he meant well, but combine the strict bedrest with John keeping an eye on her at all times, she was going insane. She was due anytime now and could not wait.

Placing her hand on her stomach, she felt the baby kicking. "You are quite active today. Are you having a party and forgot to invite me?" She asked earning a kick for an answer. "When are you going to come out? Huh? No offense or anything, but I'd like to see my feet again."

After sitting outside for a good hour, the phone in the house started ringing. She sighed as she went to stand up only to sit back down, feeling a pain shoot through her abdomen.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

John sat with Randy at a small table gym. They had been there for about 3 hours already and they were just now starting to see the end of the line. John continually looked over at his cell phone, making sure he hadn't missed any calls.

"John would you stop worrying? If she was having problems she would call you." Randy said handing a picture to the woman in front of him. "I'm surprised she hasn't killed your ass yet. You have been driving her up the walls; let her be for a few hours."

John nodded as he signed yet another picture of himself.

About 20 minutes later John and Randy saw Jimmy step in front of their table.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I apologize for the inconvenience, but I have to shut this signing down." John and Randy looked up at Jimmy, wondering what was going on. The crowd was beginning to complain, yelling about how they had waited in line for so long. "I apologize for the inconvenience, this signing will be rescheduled." He turned around telling Randy and John to get up and follow him.

"Jimmy, what's going on?" Randy and John asked when they got to the back door.

"We need to get Johnny here to the hospital, Kiera's in labor."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

John ran up to the nurse's station as he reached the Labor and Delivery floor.

"She's down the hall, room 583. She hasn't given birth yet John, calm down." The nurse said looking up at him. He gave her a grateful smile as he walked down the hallway to her room.

Kiera was lying on the hospital bed, talking on her cell phone. She smiled as he walked in.

"Well John just got here, I'll let you go ok? Yeah, I promise you will be one of the first that someone calls. Calm down, nothing has happened yet." Kiera said hanging up. "Hey, you made it."

"It wasn't like I was going to miss my own child's birth." John said sitting down next to her. "Let me guess, Jenny?"

"Of course. I had to call her, she would have killed me if I didn't. The locker room is already placing bets." She said with a laugh.

"That doesn't surprise me. So what's your guess?"

"Well, active wise, I think it's a boy. Stubborn wise, I think it's a girl. I really have no clue."

"How are you doing?"

"I have been here for about an hour. I have no pain right now but I am only dilated to a 2, so I probably won't have much pain for a while yet. And this IV is driving me nuts and I am about ten seconds from taking it out." She said giving him a sweet smile.

John started laughing. They looked up at the door as they heard a knock and saw Randy peek his head in, his hand covering his eyes.

"Is everything that I shouldn't see covered up?" He asked.

"Yes Randy." Kiera laughed as he came in.

"Well Kiera, you're looking very pregnant today."

"Yeah, hopefully I won't be this time tomorrow."

"I made a run to your house and grabbed your hospital bag." He said setting the bag down in the closet.

"Thanks Randy. You guys didn't need to come right away. I'm sure there were some unhappy people at the signing."

"Yeah." John said. "But it wasn't our choice. Jimmy shut the signing down before he even told us why."

"Leave it to Jimmy." Kiera said, wincing a little as she felt a contraction. "Let's hope this doesn't last too much longer."

**12 Hours Later…**

John winced as Kiera once again squeezed his hand as another contraction went through her body. "Dear God, can I push yet?" Kiera asked the doctor as he checked her.

"Not too much longer Kiera, you're at 9 right now." He said washing his hands. "How's your pain? Is that epidural helping?"

"Not anymore, but it would be a lot better if I had given birth already."

"I see your contractions are about 5 minutes apart right now, everything is moving along nicely."

"You said that 10 fucking hours ago Mark. It is 5 in the fucking morning, I should be sleeping like normal people!" Kiera yelled at her doctor.

"I know, but the average labor for a first pregnancy is 13 hours, so in theory, everything is moving along nicely. Let me go get the nurse, it should only be a couple of minutes before you can start pushing." He said before leaving.

"You're doing great baby." John said pushing her hair out of her face.

"I don't feel great." She said looking up at him. John saw her face contort as another contraction came on; he smiled giving her his hand.

**10 Minutes Later…**

"Alright Kiera, you're finally at 10, at the next contraction you can start pushing." Mark said.

Kiera nodded as she felt a contraction start. Taking a deep, jagged breath she concentrated all thought and energy on pushing. She screamed feeling her pelvis start to separate.

"Good Kiera, take a breath and go into it head strong again." Mark said. "Push Kiera, I can see the head."

John looked on in anticipation; his hand had long lost all feeling to it, the pain being replaced with adrenaline.

"One more strong push Kiera and you'll have a baby." Kiera drew in one final breath before contracting her muscles one final time, relaxing back when she felt a relief of pressure. "Congratulations, it's a boy." Mark said as the baby started crying. "Come here Dad, we need to cut the cord."

John looked at Kiera who nodded. He let go of her hand and stepped over to the nurse. John took a pair of scissors from her and clipped it off by the clamp. The nurse took the baby off to clean him. John walked back over to Kiera who looked exhausted.

"You did great baby. He's perfect." He said kissing her on the forehead. She smiled as the nurse brought him over for her to hold.

"He looks just like you." She said smiling down at him.

"So what's the name Mom and Dad?" Mark asked walking over to them.

Kiera looked up at John.

"Carter. Carter John Cena." He said looking down at his son.

"Carter it is." Mark said walking away.

"Alright Mom, I'll take Carter. You need to get some rest. Dad, I think you could use a nap too." The nurse said taking Carter and walking away.

"She's right. Why don't you go home and sleep for a few hours?" Kiera said looking at John.

"I can stay here, I've gotten used to that chair over there."

"No, go home and sleep. Carter and I will be just fine till you get back." John opened his mouth to object. "Don't start, you will lose. Go home and get some sleep."

"You are demanding aren't you?"

"You should know that by now." Kiera said smiling.

He leaned down giving her a small kiss. "You did great today, and yesterday." He said with a smile. "I'll see you in a few hours. I love you."

"I love you too." Kiera said watching him leave. Sighing she laid back, letting her eyes close.


	18. Missing Out

**Alright guys, sorry it took me forever to get an update up. I had a severe case of Writer's Block and was trying to work through it. I did however, start another story, so I may post that up here too! I have an idea of where I want this story to go, but I am always open to ideas...so I'm asking the reader for their opinions! Hope you all enjoy the next chapter, sorry it isnt as long as I would have liked it to be. Please enjoy!**

**---------------------------------------**

6 Months Later…

John smiled as he turned into his driveway. He hadn't been home in over 3 weeks. That had been 3 weeks since he had seen his kid, 3 weeks since he had seen Kiera and 3 weeks since he had had sex. Needless to say, John was happy to be home. He had the next 4 days off and he had full intention on enjoying every moment of those 4 days. Grabbing his bag from the trunk, he walked into the house.

As soon as he opened the front door, he was met with the smell of food. Dropping his bag, he followed the scent to the kitchen.

Kiera was standing at the stove, stirring something in a pot sitting on top. She was dressed in a pair of baby blue shorts that had been rolled up a few times at the waist and a black beater. He watched as her hips swayed slightly to the beat of the music playing in the background.

He smiled seeing CJ in his playpen in the corner, chewing on a block and smiling, his dimples firmly implanted in his cheeks. He really was a mini John.

"Who is that sexy woman in my kitchen and why isn't she naked?" John said causing Kiera to jump and turn around. He smiled as she jumped in his arms, her lips crashing into his in a passionate embrace. "How are my two favorite people?"

"Just fine, but we missed you." She said kissing him again. "How long have you been standing here?"

"About ten minutes. Just admiring the view." He said. Kiera smirked, hitting him on the arm before walking back over to the stove. John laughed as he walked over to CJ, picking him up out of his playpen. "How's my little man today?" He asked him causing him to laugh.

"He's teething. He cried most of the afternoon." Kiera said from the stove, she turned around and smiled. She never could get enough of seeing John interacting with CJ. "So how long are you home?"

"I'm yours till Sunday."

"I have you for an entire 4 days?" She said walking up to him. "No signings? House shows?"

"Nothing. Just 4 days of me, you and CJ. Well, and I can guarantee Randy will probably drop by."

"Like that was ever a doubt." She said laughing. "Would you put him in his high chair?"

John frowned as he put his little boy in the chair. Grabbing a jar of baby food and a spoon, he pulled up a chair and sat in front of him. Kiera grabbed her camera and hopped up on the counter, getting ready to watch the show. John had grabbed a jar of carrots, CJ hated carrots.

Kiera held her camera up as she saw John put a spoonful in CJ's mouth, snapping a picture as CJ spewed it back in his face.

John looked over at Kiera, hearing her laugh. "You think that's funny?" He asked getting up and grabbing a towel. Rolling his eyes at her, he tried again with the same results. "Am I doing something wrong? He doesn't usually do this to me." He said looking at his laughing son.

Kiera shook her head as she grabbed a different jar of food. Walking over to John, she sat on his lap as she opened it. "He hates carrots." She said with a smile. John watched as she stuck the spoon in her mouth as she opened the jar of food. She smiled as she handed the spoon to John. "Try this."

Raising a questionable eyebrow at Kiera he gave CJ a spoonful. He watched with interested eye as he swallowed it before smiling, opening his mouth again. Laughing, he continued feeding him.

---------------------------

Kiera walked across the hall to CJ's room, she stopped and leaned on the door frame. John was standing by the window looking over the backyard, CJ sleeping against his bare chest. He had been in with CJ for about a half hour already. After a few more minutes he kissed CJ lightly on his head and placed him in his crib.

John let out a small groan, feeling Kiera's arms wrap around his bare waist. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Why do you think something is wrong?" He asked turning around.

Kiera nuzzled into his chest. "Because you have been in here for over a half hour and CJ was already asleep when you brought him up here."

John sighed, taking one more look at CJ before leaving the room. Kiera followed him into their bedroom and watched as John sat down on the bed.

"Something's bothering you John." She said walking up to him. "Are you going to tell me or keep it all bottled up to yourself?"

"I feel like I'm missing out on our son's childhood." He said after a few moments.

"John…"

"No seriously Kiera. I am on the road constantly, leaving you here at home to raise our son."

"John…" Kiera tried once again to get his attention before he really started rambling.

"When you got pregnant, I said we were going to make this work, but you have been the one that has been doing all the work lately. Maybe I should take some time off, take a break from the road. Maybe I should just quit, we've got money saved up."

"John…"

"What do you think Vince would…" Before John could finish his next rambling thought, Kiera pushed him back on the bad, straddling his waist and quieting him with a kiss.

"Stop for a minute. Do you hear yourself? Do you hear what you are saying?" She asked sitting up. "First off, you are not quitting your job. You love wrestling and have worked so hard to be where you are today. You said it yourself before CJ was born, we can make this work. There are plenty of guys on the road that have families and they still have managed to make it work, even with difficult schedules. And you are not missing out on CJ's life. These past 3 weeks have been hard, yes, but everyone was away for the past 3 weeks, not just you."

"But I didn't know that he hated carrots."

"I didn't know he hated carrots till he spit them in my face last week." She said with a smile. "If it is really bothering you that much, ask Vince to lighten your appearance and signing load. It isn't RAW and the pay per views that are keeping you busy, it is the umpteen appearances and signings that they schedule you for week after week. If you could cut a few of those out a week or have them closer to home, then you can be home more often. Just talk to Vince, he'll understand, he does have a family of his own too."

"You always were the voice of reason." John said pulling her back down on top of him. "I'll talk to Vince and see what he says."

"And they say I worry too much." She said giving him a light kiss. She smiled feeling his arms pull her against his chest. "Have I told you that I missed you?"

"You've told me, but you haven't showed me yet."


	19. Teething and Stacked Schedules

John's eyes slowly fluttered open as the sun peeked through the curtains. He looked down to see Kiera peacefully sleeping, her head on his chest and her leg draped over his. He definitely missed this, he missed her. He smiled hearing CJ screeching over the baby monitor. Slowly he slid himself out of bed, throwing on a pair of shorts before walking over to CJ's room.

Walking over to the crib, he smiled seeing his son sitting up, chewing on his stuffed bear. CJ smiled when he saw John.

"Good morning stud." John said lifting him out of the crib. After changing his diaper, he walked down to the kitchen, sitting him in his high chair. "How about we try some peaches this morning?"

After feeding and dressing CJ, they both quietly walked in to find a still sleeping Kiera. She had since rolled onto her side, the sheet strategically covering her.

"You see that CJ? That is the most amazing woman I have ever met and you are the luckiest kid alive to have her as your mom." He whispered, walking up to the bed. CJ looked up to John, before reaching to the figure lying on the bed. Mischief in his eyes, John sat down next to Kiera, sitting CJ next to her too.

CJ looked up at John before laughing as he reached over, placing his hand on her face. Kiera scrunched her face, before opening her eyes, her eyes meeting the deep blue ones of her son.

"What are you doing?" She asked as CJ placed his other hand on her face. She reached over and grabbed him, holding him above her as she laughed with him. John smiled at their interaction, she really was a great mother. Sitting CJ back on the bed between her and John, she sat up pulling the sheet with her. She leaned over, giving John a kiss. "Good morning." She said leaning against him.

John put his arm around her. "Good morning. Did I wear you out last night?"

"No, I was fine last night, it was this morning that wore me out." She said with a small smile. She laughed as CJ fell over trying to pull up on the sheet he was sitting on. "How long has he been up?"

"He was up when I got in his room, which was an hour ago. So we decided to get up, eat and get dressed." Kiera looked at John. "Ok, so he got up, ate and got dressed." He said as CJ pulled off his sock and began to chew on it.

"He's starting in early on the chewing." Kiera said watching him.

"You would think he would prefer chewing on something other than that sock." John said reaching for CJ. He took the sock out of his mouth. CJ looked up at John, a pout appearing on his face before he pulled on John's hand and began chewing on one of his fingers.

"He'll chew on anything." Kiera said grabbing John's t-shirt from the previous night. Slipping it over her head, she got out of bed. "Think you can handle the chewing machine?"

John looked down at CJ who was still chewing on his hand. "I think the little man and I have it covered." John said watching Kiera walk into the bathroom. "If you weren't chewing on my hand, I would be joining her, but since I can't do that, let's go see what's on ESPN."

Just as John was about to sit on the couch, he heard a knock on the door. Already knowing who it was, he sat down anyway, knowing he would just walk in if no one answered.

"5, 4, 3, 2…"

"Good morning Cena household!" Randy shouted as he walked through the door. Seeing John sitting on the couch, he walked over to him. "Do you know your son is chewing on your hand?"

John looked down at CJ. "What? How'd he get there?" He asked laughing. "Yeah. He's been chewing on my hand for about 15 minutes already. Kiera said he's been teething the past week or so." He said as CJ started to get fussy. "Here, take him while I go hunt for one of his frozen teething rings."

Randy held CJ up so he was facing him. "Teething sucks huh?" He said as he started crying. "I guess so."

Kiera came down the stairs, hearing CJ crying and couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Randy making faces at him to try and distract him from crying.

"Would you like some help Randy?" She asked walking up to him. She smiled, taking CJ into her arms as she cradled him against her chest. "Where's John?"

"He went to find a frozen teething ring." Randy said as John walked back into the living room.

"Thank you." Kiera said taking the teething ring as she turned to go back upstairs.

"You glad to be home?" Randy asked after Kiera disappeared at the top of the stairs.

"Yeah. I'm going to call Vince later and ask him if there is anyway to lighten my appearance and signing schedule. I want to spend more time with them and I can't because I am constantly busy."

"He does have you doing a lot. I wonder if they even notice how much they have you signed up to do."

"They might, but I can't do it anymore, not when I have a family here that needs me too. I don't want to miss out on CJ growing up and if I keep up with the schedule that I am on, I will."

"So what are you waiting for? Call Vince."

John nodded as he took out his cell phone and dialed the familiar number of his boss.

"Vince McMahon."

"Vince, this is John, do you have a minute?"

"Sure, what's on your mind John?"

"Well Vince, I've been thinking, is there anyway we can cut down my appearance and signing schedule? I know meeting with my fans is important, but so is my family. I have been so busy lately that I feel like I have been neglecting them."

"I was wondering how long it would take you to call me." Vince said with a laugh.

"What?"

"I stacked you schedule for a reason John. I have been waiting for this call for a few weeks now."

"So why did you stack my schedule?"

**So I apologize for the cliffy...but I had to keep u interested somehow right? I hope to update in the next few days, so stay tuned. If you really want to know...show some love by pushing the review button below!**


	20. A Little Magic Working

Randy stared at an excited John as he finished up his conversation with Vince, saying he would talk to Kiera about whatever it was they were talking about.

John closed his cell phone and sat back on the couch, a rather large smile on his face.

"What the fuck man? I haven't seen a smile that large on your face since CJ came home from the hospital. Care to share the source of your joy?"

"Vince is a brilliant man." John said looking at a severely confused Randy.

"If Vince wasn't brilliant, he wouldn't be so damn rich." Kiera said coming down the stairs. "Did it take you that long to figure that out? Why do you look so happy?"

"I just asked him that." Randy said throwing a pillow at him. "Would you please tell me what Vince said?"

"You called Vince? Did you talk to him about your schedule?"

"Yeah. He said that he could lighten it a bit."

"That isn't all he said you fucker, would you just fucking tell us?" Randy said, this time throwing his shoe at him. Kiera looked over at John with curious eyes, he was definitely hiding something.

"So are you going to tell us?" Kiera asked.

"We just had a nice little chat about some future options." He said putting his feet back on the couch. Kiera and Randy exchanged looks before giving each other a slight nod.

Kiera slowly moved from her place at the bottom of the stairs to the couch where John was laying. She smiled down at him.

"No. I know what you are trying to do, go away." John said turning over onto his stomach, trying to keep his focus on the tv.

Kiera laughed lightly as she slowly straddled his lower back. She began to inch her fingers up his back, massaging in small circles as she moved up.

"No Kiera, I'm not telling you anything." John said, his voice muffled by the couch.

"Are you sure?" She asked quietly as her hands moved up to his neck.

"Mmmhmmm." Kiera leaned over and began to gently kiss the side of his neck. "Still not telling."

Kiera nibbled on John's ear, her breath heavy on his neck. She could feel John weakening at her touch. "Are you sure you don't want to tell me?"

"No." John whined. Randy began laughing silently from his chair. John was never going to hear the end of this.

"So what did Vince tell you?" She asked, flicking his ear with her tongue.

'You can resist her. Just keep trying to ignore her.' John said to himself, but he was losing badly and quickly with the way her lips felt on his neck, he moaned quietly as she reached the area where his neck and shoulder met.

"Vince wants to hire you as a trainer."

Kiera sat up in shock knocking off her balance as she fell off John's back to the floor. John and Randy both sat up and looked down at Kiera.

"Ki are you ok?" John asked looking down at her.

"Vince wants to what?!"

John sat back on the couch as Kiera got up and sat across from him on the coffee table. "Vince stacked my schedule for a reason. Instead of just coming out and asking, Vince stacked my schedule full knowing that I would call him eventually and ask him to lighten it. So when I called him, he explained to me that he wants to hire you as a RAW trainer."

"What about CJ?"

"He would go to the company babysitter like Aurora does. It would only be for a few hours."

Kiera silently chewed on her fingernails as she processed everything that John had just said.

"If I am of any assistance, I think it is a great idea!" Randy said from the chair. "Think about it, you would get to see me like everyday!"

"Randy, I don't think that is going to help convince her to take the job." John said laughing.

"Oh please. I would give my left kidney to spend time with myself."

Kiera raised her eyebrow at Randy. "You know that made no sense what so ever, right?"

"It made sense to me. So are you going to take the job?"

"I don't know. It's a lot to think about. Whose to even say that I would be good as a trainer on RAW?"

"Well you must have some sort of mystical power in you, you trained John pretty well." Randy said, ducking the pillow John threw at him.

"What he means to say is that you did a great job when I was rehabbing not to mention Paul and Dave. You would do great as a trainer, plus you already know most of the locker room. It's a great opportunity."

"I know, I know. Just give me some time to think about it. I need to place a few calls." She said getting up. John and Randy watched as she walked up the stairs.

"Do you think she will take it?" Randy asked once she was out of sight.

"Oh yeah, she'll take it. I'll just have to work a little magic of my own later. I know she's going to call Jenny and Lord knows Jenny will tell her to take the job. Jenny wants her there as much as I do."


	21. What's Wrong with Jeff?

"I really need to stop giving in to that man." Kiera said as she walked into the WWE trainer's office. As Vince had wanted, Kiera had taken the job as backstage trainer. She had to admit, she really did like the job. She had been hesitant about CJ when she first started, but he got along with the babysitter really well and at least he had Aurora there too. The sitter really had her hands full though, Aurora had just started walking and CJ was now crawling. Keeping track of those two could get difficult.

Kiera was broken from her thoughts from Jenny bursting through her door. "There you are. I have been looking all over for you."

"Is there a problem Jenny?" Kiera asked laughing.

"Has Jeff been in here yet?"

"I've only been here for a few minutes; no one has been in here yet. Don't you have a tracking device planted on him yet?"

"It's on backorder. I haven't seen him all day." She said sitting on a table. "I think something is wrong. He has been really secretive lately, like more secretive than usual."

"Jenny, Jeff is always secretive. Maybe he's working on a project, he always secludes himself when he's creating something. It's not like he's cheating on you or anything."

"You don't…"

"Get real Jenny." Kiera said throwing a towel at her. "Jeff loves you. You have been together for almost 5 years and you have yet to get bored with him. Do you really think he's going to fucking cheat on you? Seriously, he knows what I would do to him if he ever did."

"I know, I know. He is acting weird though, I just wish I knew what it was."

"Curiosity killed the cat Jenny. As much as you don't want to hear it, maybe there are some things that you just aren't supposed to know. You can't know everything."

"I can try."

"Give it up. Don't you have a job to do? If I see Jeff I will tell him to come see you."

"Thanks." She said giving her a hug.

John whistled as he walked down the hallway to Keira's office. He hadn't seen her since they got to the arena so he thought he would pay her a visit. Smiling he knocked on her door.

Kiera smiled already knowing who was at her door; she didn't even need to turn around. "Go away Cena. You don't need my help."

"How do you know I don't need your help?"

"The kind of help you need I haven't gone to school for." She said turning around.

John stumbled back a bit, grabbing his heart. "I'm hurt ma, and here I thought you loved me."

"You are so pathetic." Kiera said giving him a light kiss. "And you know I love you, now get on the table."

"Feisty today aren't we?" John asked sitting on one of the tables.

"No. Since you are here I might as well wrap your knee now. Get your head out of the gutter." She said pushing his pant leg up.

"Then get your hands outta my pants." John said with a smirk. Kiera smirked back at his as she slapped his thigh. "Ouch! You didn't need to hit me."

Kiera raised an eyebrow at him as she began wrapping his knee, shaking her head slightly. "Remind me again why I got involved with you?"

"You just couldn't resist the Cena charm."

"Something like that." She said pulling his pant leg down again. "Let's hope CJ's looks are the only thing he inherited from you."

"Face it; he's going to be just like me with a best friend like Randy."

"The poor kid is doomed." Kiera started laughing as Jeff entered the med room.

"You know. I don't need to take this." John said standing up. "I'm gonna go find my kid."

Kiera continued laughing as Jeff sat where John previously had. "So what all am I taping today Jeff?"

"Ankles, left knee and right elbow please."

"Jeff, you are going to be crippled by 40." Kiera said grabbing a couple rolls of tape.

"Well then I've got an action packed 11 years ahead of me." He said smiling.

"I think slight insanity must be a must to work here." Kiera said as she began wrapping.

Kiera had almost finished with Jeff and he had said very little, which wasn't like him.

"Alright Jeff, I know you're quiet, but you've hardly said anything since you've walked in. Something wrong?"

"I've just been doing some thinking lately. Had a lot on my mind."

"I know Jenny's been worried about you. She thinks something is wrong. Anything I can do to help?"

Jeff looked up from the spot on the floor he had been staring at. "I've been with Jenny for 5 years now. She is everything that I thought I would never be able to find in a woman and I love her with all my heart."

"Jeff, we all know you love Jenny. You are the first guy I have seen that has been able to not only control her, but keep her interested. I don't know what it is, and probably don't want to know, but I have never seen Jenny as happy as she is when she is with you."

"I love the fact that I make her happy, and I want to continue to make her happy. I want to marry her Kiera."

"Are you serious?" Jeff nodded. "Oh my God! When are you going to ask her?"

"That's just it. I have had this ring for over 4 months already, but I just can't ask her."

"Why?"

"I don't know if she will say yes. We both know that she isn't fond of the idea of being bonded to someone for the rest of her life. She doesn't see the point in having to sign a piece of paper to show that you love someone."

"But she's never been with someone like you. Jeff, she loves you as much as you love her. I think that if she can put up with your crazy ass for 5 years, she'll put up with it for a while. I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"Really?"

"Trust me Jeff. If anyone knows Jenny, it's me. I don't think she'll turn you down. Have you decided when you are going to ask?"

"Not yet. I'm still working out how I'm going to do it."

"Well if you need any help, let me know."

"Thanks Kiera."

"No problem Jeff."


	22. The Proposal

**Ok, so I had to go to the best friend for the information that I needed to complete this chapter. Hopefully I wrote this the way she could imagine the moment going. This chapter is for you Jenny! Thanks to everyone for reading, double thanks to those who review!!!**

**A Few Days Later…**

Jeff sat back on the couch in the living room as John came down the stairs, baby monitor in hand. Kiera and Jenny had gone off shopping for a few hours and the guys could already feel their bank accounts getting considerably lighter. John sat in a chair across from Jeff, placing the monitor in the coffee table.

"It's amazing how kids need certain things to sleep. I think I spent a good twenty minutes looking for that blanket I gave him, and he's only seven months old. Would not sleep without it. He's definitely like Kiera."

"I think it's the bond that they make with those things. My raccoon will only eat out of this old cracked bowl, I've tried replacing it but then I felt guilty cause he wouldn't eat."

"They know how to work the system." John said as Jeff nodded.

"So have you decided what you are going to do for your anniversary?" Jeff asked.

"Not quite. I looked ahead at our schedules and convinced Vince to give us a week off next month. He took me off all the house shows for the week and gave me the all clear."

"So where are you going?"

"Kiera's always told me that she would love to go back to Costa Rica someday, so I got us a suit at a beach resort for 4 days and 3 nights. My dad already volunteered to watch CJ for us, says he hasn't had proper bonding time in a while. She doesn't know yet and I don't plan on telling her until about a week before we leave. Hard to believe I have only been with Kiera for 2 years, it seems so much longer."

"Trust me, I know what you mean."

"Have you decided on how you are going to pop the question?"

"Well, we all know of Jenny's love for attention. So, I'm going to do it in the ring. I plan on doing it next Sunday after the pay per view ends and they are setting off all the rest of the pyros. The tech crew is already in on it cause I needed their help with the video thing. I'm actually really excited for it."

"Sounds awesome. I can't wait to see it."

"I only hope she says yes."

Jeff paced nervously around the backstage area. Tonight was the night he was going to propose to Jenny. The pay per view was going to be over soon and he was really starting to feel the nerves kick in.

"Would you calm down Jeff, you know she is going to say yes." Kiera said coming down the hallway. John's match had just started and she had walked him to the guerilla.

"I know, but it's the fact that I'm doing this in front of the whole locker room. She always wanted a lot of people around and she's definitely getting it." Jeff said still pacing.

"If you don't stop pacing, I'm going to drug you to get you to stop. Do you really want to be a dope when you propose?"

Jeff stopped pacing, knowing Kiera would do it too. Sitting on a near by crate, he gave her a smile.

"That's better." Kiera said sitting next to him to watch John's match on a nearby monitor.

The arena had long since cleared of all the fans and the seats had been replaced with the bodies of the WWE employees. Jenny sat in her usual place on a turnbuckle in the ring with a few other people. Almost all of the locker room knew of Jeff's plan to finally ask Jenny and was anxiously awaiting the moment of truth.

Jenny looked around seeing that many of the superstars had stuck around. Watching the setting off the remaining pyros had always been a tradition with the locker room, but she noticed that almost the entire locker room had turned up for this one. That was strange. She looked over to the edge of the ring where she saw Kiera and John sitting.

"Kiera?" She said getting her attention. "There's a lot of people here tonight, this is kind of unusual don't you think?"

"I heard they were going to show a highlight video package."

"They never told me that." Jenny said standing up.

"Sit back on your turnbuckle. Not everything has to go through you."

"Yes it does. I'm the head of the department."

"You're the head of the department for anything that goes on air. This isn't going to be aired, so just let it go. Maybe they are trying to impress you with their skills, show you that you aren't the only on that can run a computer."

"I suppose you're right. Have you seen Jeff?" She asked looking around.

"I'm right here." Jeff said walking up the steps. He gave Jenny a quick kiss before turning around, ready to ask one of the most important questions in his life.

"Good, now we can start." Jenny said. "Alright everyone, let the show begin."

The crew dimmed the lights as they started setting off some of the remaining pyros. The locker room looked on like they were watching fireworks from the 4th of July. Jeff smiled to himself as he saw the video begin to play on the titan tron.

The video Jeff had put together highlighted some of the most important moments in his and Jenny's relationship from the video and articles from that fateful Wrestlemania to some of his home videos that he had. He couldn't help but laugh as he heard Jenny talking behind him.

"Jeff, what the fuck is that? How did they get a hold of those videos?" Jenny rambled.

"I don't know honey, keep watching." He said, the last few clips coming. Jeff watched as the final clip of them aired and read the words on the screen. _Will You Marry Me?_

Jeff turned around and looked up at a shocked shitless Jenny. "What the Hell?" Was all he heard from her. She looked down at him, locking eyes with him.

"Jenny, I love you with all my heart and can't picture my life without you. Will you marry me?" He asked getting down on one knee. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a simple princess cut, 2 karat diamond ring set on a platinum band.

"Oh my God. Jeff, are you serious?"

"Do you think I would have gone to all this trouble if I wasn't?" He said smiling at her. Jenny looked around at her surrounding family. She looked around at Kiera, noticing the huge smile on her face.

"Did you know about this?"

"Would you just answer the question?" Kiera said laughing.

"Oh right. Yes! Like I was going to say anything else!" She said.

Jeff leapt to his feet as he put the ring on Jenny's finger. Everyone watching stood up and started clapping and whistling as the newly engaged couple shared a tender kiss.


	23. A Much Needed Break

**I'm sorry it took me forever to upload this, but I was having problems with and I have been studying like crazy for school. I will try to update as much as possible, but it is going to be hard. Here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

One Week Later…

"I still can't believe how beautiful this ring is." Jenny said staring at her hand.

"Honey, you've been saying that for the past week. You would think you would believe in it's beauty by now." Kiera said as she laced up her boots. "I still can't believe that you didn't see this coming. You have been with the man forever and have been infatuated with him for forever and a day. I'm surprised he didn't do it sooner."

"We haven't been together that long." Jenny said earning a look from Kiera. "Ok, maybe we have."

"He knows almost as much about you as I do. He even managed to pick out a great ring that didn't cost him $32,000 from Zales."

"Those build-a-ring sites are cool. It wasn't like I really expected someone to spend that much on a ring anyway. You could get a car for that price."

"Yeah. So how did the family take it?"

"The women are excited and the guys think he's crazy and asked him if he was sure this is what he really wants to do, bind himself to me and whatnot." Jenny said as Kiera laughed.

"That sounds about right. This is going to be an interesting wedding. You know all Jeff's friends are going to be there and mix them in with some of your family…I'm just going to sit back and watch the show." Kiera said laughing.

"Let's not be reminded of the chaos right now." Jenny said as there was a knock on the door. She smiled as Jeff entered.

"Hey babe." He said giving her a small kiss. "Hey Kiera. Are you open for business yet?"

"Yeah, I'm open, but if I get too many people like you in here I'm going to cause the world a shortage on athletic tape." She said as he sat down.

"I think my usage of athletic tape shows just how dedicated I am to this business."

"Or how many times you should have said no to jumping off that ladder." Jenny said smiling. Jeff just rolled his eyes as Kiera began the long process of taping. "Well, I need to get back to the production area. I'll see you guys later." She said before leaving.

"That girl needs a vacation. She has been working her ass off since the day she got here." Kiera said.

"Yeah, but she won't take one. I've tried and tried. When we get married, I'm abducting her for at least a week before I let her return."

"Good, hopefully she doesn't wear herself out before then."

"You two are so alike sometimes it is crazy. You're both workaholics. You need a break as much as she does."

"I just got back from a break."

"Yes because having a kid is such a break."

"Yeah, yeah. But I wouldn't trade CJ for anything. I'm not used to being away from him so much. I have to stop myself from running down to the sitters room and checking on him every 10 minutes."

"You need a vacation."

John watched Kiera as she walked around the house talking on her phone, and laughed as he saw CJ crawling along behind her. They were supposed to leave in 2 days for their trip to Costa Rica and John had yet to tell Kiera. He was really looking forward to having some much needed alone time with Kiera and was really looking forward to a small break.

John was broken out of his thoughts when he heard a screech come from his feet. Smiling he picked up CJ and followed Kiera into the computer room.

"What you doing babe?"

"I just thought I would print off our schedule for the week, see what time we leave on Friday." She said pulling up the schedule. "Well that can't be right."

"What's wrong?"

"There isn't anything. You're not even scheduled for RAW. Says neither one of us will at any of the events for a week. Steph must have mixed something up."

"No, that sounds right." John said a he bounced CJ.

"Huh? Care to explain that one?"

"We aren't going to be back till next Thursday so of course we aren't on the schedule." John said like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"And just where are we going?"

"Well, CJ is going to West Newbury to spend some time with Dad. We're going to Costa Rica."

"What? Are you serious? When are we leaving?"

"Well…"

"John, when are we supposed to leave?"

"Tomorrow." John laughed as Kiera's eyes grew wide as saucers. "Don't worry. It's just going to be me, you and the beaches of Costa Rica."

"What about CJ?"

"Dad is going to be here tomorrow to pick him up before we leave. He says he needs some bonding time with his grandson."

"John, we can't go on a vacation now?"

"Why not? You need a vacation, I need a vacation and Dad wants to spend some time with CJ. Vince agreed and gave us both the week off. I think it's a perfect time for a vacation."

"Why didn't you tell me? We have so much packing to do. I have to get CJ's things ready, we need to go to the mall, oh my God!!" Kiera said as she rushed out of the room.

"I'm sure she'll thank me later." John said to CJ as he saw her rush by the door again.


	24. Vacation

**You all should be proud of me, I have updated both of my stories!! I won't be updating again for a few weeks because I have final coming up and need to know my shit. Here is something to tide you over till I get another chance to update! Enjoy! Make sure to let me know what you think by pushing that lovely review button at the bottom!**

"John! Kiera! Is anyone home?" Johnny yelled as he walked in the front door. He had knocked several times, but got no answer so he just walked in.

"Hey dad!" John said carrying suitcases downstairs. He set them by the door and gave his dad a hug. "Are you sure you can handle CJ for a few days?"

"Oh please, I handled you boys for years, I think I can handle Squirt for a few days." He said with a smile. "Where is my boy anyway?"

"He's still coming down the stairs." John said pointing behind him. The two turned to see CJ slowly making his way down the stairs.

"He does stairs?"

"Only when his mom isn't looking. She doesn't like it wh…"

"John! What have I told you about letting him go down the stairs?!" Kiera yelled as she picked CJ up. "We don't need our son getting concussions before he's a year old."

Johnny laughed as his son grabbed the suitcases and ran out the door to their car. "Hi Kiera."

"Hi Johnny. Thanks so much for doing this. Are you sure you can handle him for a while?"

"Oh I'm sure. I took care of John for years. If I can survive his childhood, I can survive anything." He said laughing.

"Hey. I wasn't that bad." John said earning more laughs. "Never mind. Ki are you ready?"

"Uhmm…yeah. Hold on." She said walking into the kitchen. She came back out with a long sheet of paper. "These are the foods he likes in blue, the ones he doesn't are in red. His blanket that he can't sleep without is in his bag along with 3 bottles, 2 binky's, hopefully enough clothes for the week, a package of diapers, wipes, his favorite teddy, a few bibs…"

"Alright Ki, I think Dad gets it." John said giving CJ a kiss. "Come on, we're going to be late."

"But…"

"No, come on." John said pulling her out of the door. "Thanks again Dad!"

"Bye sweetheart, be good for grandpa! Thanks Johnny! If you have any problems, call!"

"Have fun you two! Squirt and I will be fine!" Johnny called after them. He waved after them as they pulled out of the driveway.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I hope CJ is good for Johnny." Kiera said as she watched the clouds go by her window.

"He's going to be just fine. You worry too much."

"I know, but I've never been away from him for this long. I'm not deserting him am I?" She said looking over at him.

"Relax. You are a wonderful mom and there is nothing wrong with taking a break from your responsibilities. Besides, Dad has hardly seen much of CJ because we have been traveling so much. He wants his time with his grandson that he never thought he would have from me."

Kiera gave him a soft smile, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "You're right. I am going to enjoy this time I have with you."

"Good because we are going to have nothing but a good time."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

John followed Kiera as she ran out of the airport, trailing her bag behind her. After getting the keys to their rental, he found her outside.

"Ready to go?" He asked coming up behind her. She nodded her head as she followed him to the rental.

Kiera's eyes grew wide when John pulled into the beach resort they were going to be staying at. "This was my favorite place that I stayed at last time I was here. I wonder if the sign is still up."

"What sign?" He asked getting out of the car.

"You'll see." She said walking in.

After John checked them in, he turned around to find it empty. "Where did she go?" Walking around the corner, he found her, staring up at a poster sign. "Kiera, what are you doing?"

She turned around laughing and smiled at him. "It's still here!" She said motioning for him to come around.

"Although prostitution is legal, we do not encourage it?" John read. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, this one and the no trumpet sign over there." She pointed. John turned around to see a sign looking exactly like a no smoking sign except the cigarette had been replaced with a trumpet.

"This certainly is a weird country. Let's to see our room."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Later that night…

John walked out of the bathroom to see Kiera standing on the balcony. He walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Isn't is beautiful?" She whispered, leaning back against him. The sun had set a while ago, leaving the dark night sky sparkling with stars that reflected in the ocean.

"Very." They stood there for a few moments in the silence.

"Thanks again for bringing me here." Kiera whispered, turning around.

"You needed this vacation as much as I did."

"I know. I just hope the guys can fend for themselves for a week without me. And I really hope CJ is good for Johnny. After all, he is a Cena and you Cena's are trouble." She said with a smirk.

"Well fine then." John said dropping his arms and walking back inside. Kiera laughed as she followed him into the suite.

"Oh John, come on."

"Nope, I'm nothing but trouble." He said crossing his arms, keeping his back towards her so she couldn't see him smiling. Kiera walked around to face him, seeing the smirk on his face.

'So that's how you want to play? Then let's play.' She thought. She smirked as she trailed her fingers down John's arms, smiling when she saw the goosebumps. She slowly trailed her fingers lower down his abdomen to the waistband of his boxers, already seeing she was having an effect on him.

"Nope, I'm mad at you." John said walking away and sitting on the end of the bed.

Kiera rolled her eyes and sat down beside him. She slowly moved her hand to his knee and began inching her way up his thigh. John turned to her, raising his eyebrow. She returned the eyebrow as she stood up in front of him. John looked up at her as she straddled his lap, trailing her hands up his arms to his shoulders.

She gently pushed John back on the bed and trailed her hands over his chest, massaging small circles into his muscles. John relaxed as he closed his eyes, forgetting that he was supposed to be mad at her.

Kiera smiled as she leaned forward and began trailing kisses up his neck, hearing his moan quietly. Laughing to herself, she stopped and stood up.

"Where are you going?" John asked sitting up.

"Oh, I'm going to go watch some tv, you're mad at me anyway." She said and began to walk away.

John stood up and grabbed her, throwing her over his shoulder. "You're not going anywhere."


	25. Tux Shopping

**Wow! How long has it been since I updated this?! TOO LONG! I'm so sorry it took me so long and I hope you guys are still reading! Between school, work and my writer's block...I finally was able to get an update typed. I retyped this chapter I dont know how many times before I decided on something. Nothing too huge but hopefully it will tide you over for now. Please review and let me know if you are still liking the story or if I should quit.**

"I get back from vacation and you freaking drag me off to try on dresses? What's wrong with you?" Kiera asked as she followed Jenny into a bridal shop with Maria and Beth.

"Oh stop complaining. I just want an idea of what I want to wear and what I want you guys to wear." Jenny said walking over to the wedding dresses.

"You're going to wear a white dress?" Maria asked smiling.

"Hell no! I aint no virgin! My mom would kill me if I wore white, so I have to go with Ivory. And Jeff is wearing a tux no matter how much he protests."

"He better, I got to wear a dress, he sure as hell is wearing a tux."

"Do you think they are really looking for tuxes?" Beth asked.

"Probably not, but they have my kid so they better be doing something productive."

Xxxxx

"WOOO!" John yelled jumping up and grabbing CJ. "That is how you win a wrestling match my boy!"

"You got lucky Cena." Randy said putting his controller down and taking CJ. "Don't listen to your dad, Uncle Randy is the better actual wrestler."

"Oh please Orton, you couldn't wrestle your way out of a bag." Jeff said laughing. "But at least you're better than Matt here."

"Hey! I resent that comment!" Matt yelled throwing a skittle at his brother. "I'm not the one that Jenny is going to kill when she gets home, aren't we supposed to be looking for tuxes?"

"We have plenty of time for that; the wedding isn't for like 7 months anyway. Besides, I was thinking that I would just wear a really nice pair of black jeans and a white shirt…I'll even throw in a tie."

"Somehow I don't see that happening. Ki isn't too excited about wearing a dress as it is, I don't think she will let you get by without a tux as long as she's in a dress."

"It'll be fine." Jeff said reaching for his phone. "Hey babe."

"Hey, how's the tux hunt going?" Jenny asked.

"Uhm…great. Although I was thinking. What's the use of wearing a tux? I was thinking I would just wear a pair of black pants and a white shirt."

"Dream on Rainbow. My mother would have a fit. You're wearing a tux."

"But I'm really not the tux type of person…"

"Jeff, if you think you are getting out of this tux thing think again." Kiera said taking Jenny's phone. "If I have to stand up there in a freaking dress, your ass is going to in a tux if I have to put it on you myself. Are you guys even tux shopping?"

"Yes…why wouldn't we be?" Jeff said.

"Really? What store are you guys in?" She asked.

"Uhm...a tux…one?" Jeff said.

"Jeff, you never were good at lying. Let me guess. You guys are still at the house playing video games." Kiera said smiling.

"Now why would you think that?" Jeff asked as the guys looked at him.

"Because I'm standing behind you." Kiera said. Jeff and the rest of the guys slowly turned to see the girls standing in the doorway, arms crossed.

"Care to explain Hardy?" Jenny said walking up to him.

"Uhm…well, you see." Jeff said looking around at the guys trying to hold in their laughter. "CJ had a bad morning, really cranky you see and uhm… we didn't want to take him out in case he started crying."

"Really? He looks ok to me." Kiera said taking her son in her arms and turning to John.

"Well he's ok now, but we just didn't want to take the chance." John said smiling.

"Honey, you never were very good at lying either. Come on boys. We are going tux shopping." Kiera said walking to the door. She turned around looking at the disgruntled faces of the men in her living room. "Do I look like I am kidding? Move along." She held the door open as the men filed out to the cars. "Girls, we'll be back in a few hours. Make yourselves at home."

Xxxxxxx

"Jeff how long does it take you to put on a tux?" Kiera asked from the other side of the dressing room.

"Long enough. I can't believe you are doing this to me Kiera, I thought we were friends." Jeff said coming out.

"Jeff, we are friends. But Jenny comes before you. A tux is not going to kill you. Don't you want to look nice for one of the biggest days in your life?"

"Well yeah, but wearing this is so not me." He said pouting.

"Jeff, there are plenty of ways that you can make this tux into your own. You guys haven't completely decided on colors yet and there are plenty of small quirks that you can make to put yourself into a tux. This is going to be one of the most important days of your life and Jenny's, I'm humoring her by wearing a dress, couldn't you do this for her?" Kiera asked, turning Jeff around to look at himself in the mirror.

"I would do anything for her." Jeff said looking at himself. "And if that means wearing one of these for a day, then so be it."

Kiera smiled as she gave Jeff a hug.

"Hey Hardy!" Jeff and Kiera turned around to see Matt and Randy walking towards her, dressed in matching tuxes.

"Those look very nice guys. But, where's the other two?"

"You don't want to know." Randy said shaking his head.

"Hey honey! Doesn't this tux look great?" John said walking over to Kiera.

"John what are you wearing?" Kiera asked.

"A tux, baby. Don't you like it?"

Kiera raised her eyebrows as she slowly walked towards her boyfriend and took in the outfit he was calling a tux. The white tux had an extra long coat with a gold trim and gold lining to match the pants. On the back of the coat were the words 'Pimp Getting Hitched' in sparkly gold lettering. To top it off he was wearing a matching hat and carrying a white cane.

"John, honey. That thing is hideous." She said giving him the nicest smile possible.

"But babe…"

"Mama!" Kiera looked down to see her son smiling up at her, wearing a very similar tux. She leant down and picked him up.

"You put our son in the same hideous thing? John, go take that off and please put CJ back into some normal clothing also."

"You don't like it? I thought we could wear them for our wedding."

"First of all, we aren't engaged. Second of all, there is no way I would marry you if you were wearing that at the end of the aisle."

"I'm hurt ma. I thought I made a good choice. I thought I looked sexy."

"Honey, you are sexy. But you are not a pimp and that tux needs to be burnt if anything. So would you please take our son and go change?"

Pouting, John took CJ and went back to the dressing rooms to change. Kiera just rolled her eyes while the others were still laughing.

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	26. Growing Up

**Alright, I hope someone is still reading this. I know I absolutely suck at updating!! Sorry guys! If you still want me to even continue this story please let me know! Here is an update for you guys! I know it's short...again I apologize!**

A Few Months Later…

John walked into the living room to see Kiera sitting on the couch, watching CJ intently as he played with his blocks on the floor. With a closer look, John could see a few tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong Ki?" He asked sitting down next to her. "Why you crying?"

"He's getting so big." She said quietly.

"Huh?"

"He's getting so big! John, he's going to be nine months next month. He's already toddling around a bit and he says a few words. Next he's going to be starting school, and going to prom, then graduating and getting married! John! My little boy is almost grown up! Where has all the time gone?"

John looked at Kiera for a moment like she had grown two heads. "Kiera. He's only eight months old. Sure he is growing up fast but that's what kids do. I don't think we have to worry about him graduating anytime soon, let alone getting married."

"Do you think I work too much? That I'm neglecting him by sending him to a sitter during the shows? Shouldn't I be spending more time with him? Maybe I'm just a horrible mother."

"Kiera, we spend more time with him than a lot of other parents to. He travels with us and he is only with the sitter for a few hours a night on show nights and I know you are down there several times throughout the checking on him because I am too." John said with a small smirk. "You are a great mother to CJ. He knows it, I know it and so does everyone else that sees you with him. You know, I seem to remember you having this same conversation with me a few months ago."

"I know, I just don't know what got into me. It just hit me all of a sudden that our son is starting to walk already and talk. It seems like yesterday that I was yelling at the doctor to let me push him out. I can't believe how much has happened since then, he's gotten so big. He's going to be 9 months old next month and it's his first Christmas!"

"Babe, it wasn't that long ago. Not even a year yet and he is going to be spoiled rotten for Christmas next month. We both know that."

"We should get his pictures taken for the holiday. He hasn't had his pictures professionally taken since he was 6 months."

"That's only 2 months ago Ki."

"I know but look how much he has changed in those 2 months! John, we need to have his picture taken. I bet Dad would agree."

"That's because Dad agrees with you on anything. I think he likes you better than me."

"You make that sound like that's a bad thing."

"I really don't think he needs his pictures taken every 3 months Ki, that gets expensive." He said following her into the kitchen. "Who are you calling?"

"Hey dad, how are you?" Kiera said into the phone.

"Oh my God, you called dad."

"I'm doing pretty good. So I was just discussing with John about getting CJ's 9 month pictures done. Do you think maybe that's too soon? Should we maybe wait till a year?"

John rolled his eyes as he peeked in on CJ to see that he was attempting to crawl up on the couch.

"Okay, thanks Dad. Just let me know when you find out. Yep. Oh, you will have to talk to John about that; I don't think I have any say in that one. Yep, Love you too. Bye." She said closing her cell phone.

"So do I even need to ask what dad said?"

"He's going to call the photographer in The New and book an appointment for the week before we go to Iraq to get the pictures done. He thinks it's a great idea, since CJ has grown so much since his last pictures."

John rolled his eyes. "Okay, that's not too bad then. What was with that comment about him having to talk to me about?"

"You are just going to have to talk to him about that. I'm not the middle man." She said walking back into the living room and picking up CJ.


	27. The Plan

**After a ridiculously long break I am FINALLY back with an update for you guys. I hope someone is still reading this story out there. I appreciate everyone's dedication to this story and I hope to update it again in a few weeks.**

**Since I was gone for so long I have given you all a long update. Please remember to read and review and let me know what you think about the update!**

**Without further wait...the long awaited and next installment of Rehabilitation!!  
**

A Few Weeks Later…

John had just dropped CJ off at the sitters and was now on a search for his girlfriend's best friend. He had already checked the sound booth, catering and the ringside area. That left only one other place he thought he would be able to find her.

"Let's hope I'm not interrupting anything." He mumbled as he knocked on the door that read 'HARDY.' He waited a few moments till the door opened to reveal a shirtless Jeff Hardy.

"John. Hey man, what's up?" Jeff asked.

"Well I'm looking for Jenny. I've been all over this arena and my hunt has led me here."

"Come on in Cena!" Jenny yelled from behind Jeff. Jeff smiled as he opened the door and let John in. John smiled as he saw Jenny sitting on the couch, flipping through a magazine. "What's up Cena? Why are you looking for me?"

"Well I needed you opinion on something and I figured you were the best one to ask." He said taking a seat on a chair.

"Sure, I'll do my best. You want to change your entrance or something?"

"No, actually it has to do with Kiera." He said, looking at the floor.

Jenny looked up at him. "What did you do Cena? I'll kick your ass."

John held up his hands. "I did nothing, yet."

"Yet? Out with it Cena." Jenny said throwing her magazine to the side. Jeff sat down beside her, giving John a quizzical look.

John fished around in his pocket and pulled out a box, setting it on the table beside Jenny. Jenny looked at Jeff before picking it up and opening it. She gasped seeing an inset 2 carat diamond ring with accent stones.

"Damn John. This is Kiera's dream ring. Please tell me it's for her." Jenny asked setting the ring back down.

"Of course it's for Kiera. Do you really think she will like it?"

"I can't imagine a better ring for her. She will love it? When are you going to ask her?"

"Well that's the thing. I've had this ring for a while now…"

"Out of curiosity John, how long have you had this ring?" Jeff asked, picking up the ring to examine it himself.

"Well I got it when Kiera was about 8 months pregnant." John said, a small hint of blush coming to his cheeks.

Jeff and Jenny both looked up at the man, their jaws dropping slightly. "WHAT?" They both exclaimed.

"Wait a minute man, you've had this ring almost a year and you still haven't asked her to marry you?" Jeff asked.

"Why?" Jenny asked.

"Well, what if she says no? I mean we have a kid together, it would crush me if she said no to me."

"Why the hell would she say no?" Jenny asked. "You guys have a kid together and live together. You guys are already a family and it's obvious you two love each other. Plus you obviously know her if you can pick this ring out for her. There is no way she would say no. She loves you John, just as much as you love her. So when are you going to ask her?"

"I don't know yet. I mean, I want to ask before we have our CJ's pictures taken since we are getting family pictures taken at that time too. I figured I would rather have her have the ring at that time so we could maybe get a few engagement pictures too. I already called the place and they have us scheduled for those too. That gives me a few weeks to actually ask her. I just don't know how to do it yet."

"Well John, I think you came to the right place." Jeff said looking at Jenny. "Kiera was such a big help with me when I was planning on asking you to marry me. This will be a great opportunity to pay her back."

* * *

The next week…

John peeked around the corner to see Kiera sitting in her office going over paperwork. John smirked to himself, today was the day. He had been planning this day for the past week with Jenny and Jeff and hoped that everything went off without a hitch.

Walking back down the hallway, he stopped in CJ's room after hearing a "daddy" called to him as he passed, signaling his son was awake from his nap.

"Hey there Champ, you ready for today?" He asked picking him up out of his crib. "Let's hope everything goes well. Now we just gotta get her out of this house for a few hours. Time to call Jenny."

About a half hour later Jenny and Jeff showed up at the house.

"Kiera!!" Jenny yelled after getting in the house, causing all 3 males to cringe. "Get your butt down here, we got work to do!"

"Jenny, what are you doing here?"

"I have my final fitting today for my dress and there is no way I am taking Jeff with me. Plus I have other errands to run and I have decided that you are the perfect one to drag along with me."

"Jenny, I have lots of paperwork to finish before hitting the road again, I don't know if I can."

"Babe, why don't you go? You have been working on that paperwork all morning. Give yourself a break for a while." John said setting CJ down. "You will get it done. We still have a few days."

Kiera looked at John and then at Jenny before sighing. "Ok, let me go change and we will go." She said turning around to go back up the stairs.

"I will keep her gone for as long as I can but I don't guarantee anything over 4 hours." Jenny whispered.

"Plenty of time." John said as Kiera came back down the stairs. She picked up CJ and gave him a kiss.

"Be good for Daddy." She said turning to look at John and Jeff. "Make sure you keep an eye on him and Jeff, I want his hair to still be blonde when I get back."

"Blue was such a good look on him though." Jeff said. "It really brought out his eyes."

"I think the blonde suits him just fine. If you want to dye children's hair, have you own." She smirked, laughing as Jenny's face paled. "I will see you guys later."

She gave CJ another kiss before handing him to John, giving him a kiss also. "See you in a few hours."

"Have fun, I love you." John smiled.

"Love you too." Kiera then grabbed Jenny's hand to drag her away from Jeff. The 3 men stood in the doorway waving as the girls pulled out.

"She has no idea." John smirked as he waved.

"Nope."

* * *

Jeff pulled out his phone and looked at the text he had just gotten from Jenny.

_Just left our final store. Be back in about a half hour._

"You got about 30 minutes Cena. Everything ready?"

John surveyed around the backyard. Everything was as good as it was going to get. "Everything is good to go Jeff. Thanks so much for all of your help."

"Not a problem, it was really the least I could do. Are you sure you are ready for this?"

"I have never been more ready for anything in my life."

A few minutes later they heard the front door open, followed by Kiera's voice. "John! We're home!"

"In the back yard babe!" John called back, smiling at Jeff.

Kiera and Jenny walked onto the patio in the back yard. "John Cena, what have you been doing out here?" Kiera asked. Jenny and Jeff went to have a seat on the porch swing.

The backyard had been turned into what looked like a photo gallery. As Kiera looked around, she saw all sorts of photos scattered into little sections all over the yard. It was dark outside and the only light was coming from the multitude of candles that littered the lawn. She turned to look at John.

"I decided to do a trip down memory lane for the night. Come on." He said taking her hand and leading her to the first booth titled The Meeting.

Kiera looked at the photos that had been taken by someone from the first night they met at the bar, the day before John's surgery. She smiled. "You had no idea who I was that night."

"I know. I still can't believe you sat there and let me bitch about how miserable my life was at that point in time."

"Well I knew who you were so I figured I might as well get to know your thoughts going into your procedure so I knew what I had coming my way. Who would have thought that we would be here today."

John smiled at her before guiding her and CJ to the next booth titled The Journey. Here there were pictures of Landon along with pictures from the time that John was going through rehab and from their first few dates.

"I really owe Landon a car or something for helping me the way he did. I love that kid." John said, wrapping his arm around Kiera's waist.

"Well he was the one who talked me into a date with you, not to mention gave you the courage to actually ask me out."

"Like I said, I love that kid. He can still kick my ass at any video game."

They continued on to the next section titled Carter John which was decorated with pictures from Kiera's pregnancy, the birth of CJ and present. CJ squealed at seeing pictures of himself.

"That's right little man, that was from when you were still in Mommy's belly. And to think she thought I wasn't going to want anything to do with you." John said.

"I wasn't thinking straight. I was so worried that I was going to ruin your career."

"Well it didn't. This little man has only made my life better. I am blessed to have you and him in it." John said and leant down to give her a small kiss. "I have one final booth for you." John said and led her to the next area entitled The Cena Family.

Kiera smiled as she looked at all the pictures that had been posted here, from the early days of their relationship to where they were today. She noticed that there was a large opening in the center of this section. "What's the large hole for?" She asked still looking at the pictures.

"Well you see, that's where our family picture is supposed to go. But I couldn't put a picture of us there yet because we haven't gotten them done yet and well…you're not a Cena."

Kiera turned to look at John to see him on one knee with CJ sitting on his knee holding a box.

"Kiera, I love you so much and you have given me everything I could have ever asked for including a wonderful son. I can't picture my life without you and I can't see my future without you in it. Will you do me the honor of finally becoming a Cena and marry me?"

Kiera smiled as the tears streamed down her face. She looked at the ring that her son was holding as she shook her head yes.

John took the ring that his son was holding as he stood up to place it on her finger and pulled her into a passionate kiss. The couple soon separated as CJ screeched from the ground, upset that he wasn't getting any attention. Smiling John bent down to pick him up and placed a kiss on his cheek. "You momma's finally going to be a Cena like the rest of us son!"

"It's about damn time!" Jenny yelled from the patio swing where she sat with Jeff.

**Now show me how much you love me by pressing that lovely little review button down there :)**


End file.
